I Hate Everything About You
by betterleftblank
Summary: Spencer and Ashley have been married for ten years...things aren't going that well...to put it mildly
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Here's another Spashley story I've written and it is complete. Updates should be daily unless something comes up. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading :)**

Chapter 1

Dick Johnson studies the two women sitting across from him with a lot of curiosity. _Wow, I've never done lesbians before, not that there's anything wrong that. What could be wrong about two hot girls who like to kiss and have sex with each other? I'm sure there's nothing different about them though, they are just people after all. People of the same gender that like to have sex with each other!_ He adjusts his neck tie as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "So, Ashley, Spencer, why don't you tell me why the two of you are here today?" _I hope the answer involves getting details about their sex life. Ok, that's unprofessional, but it's not like they know what I'm thinking._

Ashley opens her mouth to respond but the blonde woman beside her has other ideas.

"Well, Dr. Johnson, the reason is simple really." Spencer smiles knowing that the brunette on her left is fuming and that makes her very happy. So happy in fact that her earlier foul mood has all but disappeared. "You see…"

"Don't you dare speak for me!" Ashley cuts in. "You gave up that right when you kicked me out of our house."

_Ah, so they're married or cohabitating and are looking to get back together, that should be easy enough. I don't like to brag but salvaging relationships is my specialty_. Dick tries to interrupt the couple before things escalate further but they're no longer paying attention to him.

Spencer's eyes are blazing as they bore into Ashley. "I didn't kick you out of the house, Ashley. You left. I'm sick and tired of you blaming this all on me." The blonde's smile is gone and she's ready to blow. "Take some responsibility for once." She lets out a dramatic sigh that doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette or the doctor. "Oh wait, I guess you taking responsibility would require you to grow up, and we all know that's never going to happen."

_Wow, I did not realize Spencer could be so feisty. She seems like such a sweet girl, but let me tell you the look on her face is anything but sweet. I'm happy I'm not the one in Ashley's shoes right now because I would be the one who has to deal with one pissed off blonde. One pissed off hot blonde mind you._ Dick holds up his hand to regain control of the session but he fails miserably, again.

"You have a lot of nerve, Spencer, a lot of nerve." Ashley shakes her head because she knows Spencer can't stand when she does that. She smirks at the girl she once viewed as her soul mate to get even further under the blonde's skin than she already is. "I did everything for you, I did everything you wanted, I gave you everything you asked for and I got nothing in return."

Her rant is cut short by a certain blonde who looks like she's ready to kill someone. "You got nothing?" Spencer inquires rhetorically like Ashley's statement is the most ludicrous thing she's ever heard in her life. "That's crap, Ashley, and you know it." She crosses her legs slowly knowing how much her ex loves her legs. The move isn't made to win Ashley back, the prospect of actually having to live with the brunette again makes Spencer shudder. Her wardrobe choice of a short skirt and tight top was done to show the brunette what she was missing. "I gave you ten years of my life, not to mention a beautiful little boy, so don't you sit there and rant about how our marriage was one-sided."

_Ooh, this is getting good._ Dick's eyes go back and forth between the sparring, former couple, like he's at a tennis match.

Ashley rolls her eyes as she exhales louder than necessary. "How many times are you going to bring up that you gave birth?" she asks without looking for an answer. "Seriously, it was three years ago. Get over it."

"Get over it?" Spencer can't believe that she once wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ashley. "Why don't you just get over yourself?" She knows it's not the best comeback, but it's all she can think of and she's mad. Nobody can make her as mad as the brunette and nobody does. "I'm sick and tired of having this same argument with you."

Dick pinches the bridge of his nose, the girls fighting is giving him a headache. _Ok, I'm not sure I can help these two. There seems to be a lot of animosity between them and I'd definitely classify their behavior as hostile. See, I told you I can be professional._

"I'm sick and tired of you period," Ashley fires back. "I'm sick of the sound of your voice, I'm sick of how you make me feel, I'm sick…"

Spencer watches the muscles of Ashley's abs contract as she continues to list what she's sick of. When she realizes what she's doing she diverts her eyes north to avoid it happening again. "Shut up! God you really have no control over that big mouth of yours."

_I should really step in and put an end to this. Or you know have them settle their differences by mud wrestling. That would be awesome!_ Dick attempts to speak up, but Ashley's roaring voice is not match for his calm one.

The brunette's face is red and her body is trembling with fury. "There was a time you liked what my mouth did to you!" Ashley feels victorious when Spencer blushes. "Actually there was a time when you used to call out my name as I gave you orgasm after orgasm…"

_Uh oh. My solider is starting to salute; I have to do something to calm these two down._ Dick waits until he's presentable and then he goes to get an object from his desk.

Ashley and Spencer are too busy fighting to notice that he has the object in his mouth. They do however hear the loud shrill of his whistle when he blows on it a few seconds later.

Dick smiles triumphantly when both his patients turn to face him. _Excellent, now that I have their attention I can tell them that there's no way to salvage their relationship if they continue to communicate with insults and angry words._ "I understand that emotions can run high at moments like this but I don't tolerate yelling of any kind in my office."

"Sorry," the separated couple mumbles at the same time. They sit back in their respective chairs and it's not hard to miss the slight pout that both of them are sporting.

_Look at that, I've already got them doing something together. I'm way more gifted than I thought I was. Maybe I should look at raising my fees because I'm that damn good._ "Ok, now that the both of you are somewhat calmer let's try this again," Dick says in an even tone to keep things as tranquil as possible. He puts down his pad of paper and sits forward. "I'm here to help and listen to you. I'm not here to take sides or judge the issues that you bring up." _I'll be judging you, but you won't know that_. "Sifting through the past and bringing up old issues can be rough, but I find that it's the best way for a couple to start over." _Even better, I can write a book and become the new Dr. Phil. I'm much better looking and not nearly as annoying as that guy._

"Just a minute, doc," Ashley pipes up. "Spencer and I are not here to start over."

Spencer nods in agreement. "That's the last thing either one of us wants."

_That makes no sense, if they're not here to reconcile, then why are they here?_ Dick cracks his neck to release the stress that's building there. "Without yelling, can one of you please explain what you are looking to get out of couples therapy if it's not getting back together." _I__ hope that didn't come off as sarcastic, I'm genuinely confused._

Spencer flips her blonde tresses and Ashley has to bite her tongue to prevent herself from making a smart remark. "Ashley and I are getting a divorce and that's not about to change for any reason."

"Any reason," Ashley emphasizes.

"But we do have a son together and we'd like to learn to act civil to one another for his sake," Spencer explains.

_That's kind of boring._ Dick tries not to show his patients how disappointed he is. _I thought for sure I'd get the chance to hear all about their problems in and out of the bedroom. I know that's not the right thing to be thinking, but I have two hot lesbians sitting across from me. What's a guy to do? _"That sounds simple enough."

"You haven't met my wife," Ashley remarks while pointing at Spencer.

"Ex-wife," the blonde clarifies harshly. She can't stand how arrogant Ashley is all the time. It's one of her worst qualities and one of many reasons why they were headed for divorce court. "And I'm not the difficult one, Ashley is."

"_Ashley is_," the brunette mocks before addressing the doctor. "Do you see the type of person I was married to doc?" She doesn't wait for a reply and just keeps talking. "Imagine living with someone who thinks they're practically perfect in every way."

Spencer has a sudden urge to throttle the brunette, but she doesn't want give Ashley the reaction she's looking for. "I never said I was perfect," she replies quickly. "Maybe if you stopped thinking about sex every second of the day you'd be able to function normally."

"Here we go," Ashley sighs. "It always comes back to sex with you."

Dick's ears perk up and so does another part of his body. _Yes! Now we're getting to the good stuff._

Spencer is so shocked at Ashley's comment that she laughs almost manically. "Me?" She points to herself. "You think I'm the one who can't let the sex issue go?" Her voice is getting higher pitched with every word she utters. "It wasn't my sex drive that drove us apart!"

Ashley rips her eyes away from Spencer's legs, the legs she just noticed, so she can put in her two cents. "Right, it was your lack of sex drive that did."

"See, that's what I'm talking about," Spencer says to the doctor. "It's always about sex with Ashley. I could never give her enough and if I was tired she'd accuse me of withholding sex to emotionally punish her."

"You're right, Spence." Ashley doesn't realize she's called her ex by her shortened name, one she used to use rather affectionately, but the blonde hears her clear as day. "I'm the world's worse wife. Pardon me for finding you attractive and pardon fucking me for wanting to be intimate with you. That makes me so utterly horrible. I can't understand why you didn't kick me out sooner."

_Damn, you could cut the sexual tension between these two with a knife—it's that thick. I wonder if they both realize how hot they are when they argue. Relax, it's just an observation, besides they're gay so I'm guessing neither of them wants what's between my legs_. "I think we're losing sight of what's…"

"I didn't kick you out." Spencer refuses to let Ashley put the blame all on her. Their breakup wasn't her fault. The only person to blame is the brunette who looks like she's about to explode. "Look on the bright side, Ash, at least you can go out every night and sleep with whomever you want and get all the sex you need." Spencer briefly closes her eyes to fight off some sort of feeling that makes her stomach churn.

"Gee, thanks for your permission," Ashley sarcastically replies. "And just for the record who I want or don't want to have sex with stopped being your business the day you decided that our marriage was over."

"I don't care what you do," Spencer huffs.

_Seriously? Who does Spencer thinks she's kidding. She cares a whole hell of a lot._ "I have an idea." Dick jumps in before Ashley can respond. "I know that things are still fresh for you regarding the separation." He gives his best pensive look to give Ashley and Spencer confidence that he knows what he's doing. "I want both of you to list five qualities that you like about the other person." _Normally I'd get a thorough history of their relationship before trying something like this but desperate times call for desperate measures._

Ashley doesn't like the doctor's idea one bit and she's about to let him know that. "I'm sorry that's impossible, there's not one thing about Spencer that I like."

Dick nods his head like he's listening while he tries to stay calm and collected. _Could Ashley be anymore obvious? She may not like Spencer very much right now but she's still madly in love with her. I'd tell her that except my fear is that if I do, she'll kill me. You should see how mad she looks right now, it's almost scary._

"You're such a bitch," Spencer hisses. She doesn't like swearing and because of Ashley she'll have to ask God for forgiveness later. Just another reason for the blonde to be grateful that she let Ashley go. "And what makes you think that there's anything I like about you?"

"What's not to like?" Ashley smirks. "I'm a catch baby, and thanks to you I'm starting to realize just how much. You should see how many times I get hit on by single women looking to hook up with me."

_I think I'm going to have to get in between these two or else World War III is going to break out._ Dick gets up from his chair to act as a referee between Ashley and Spencer. He gets pushed backwards when they get up at the same time as well.

Spencer folds her arms across her chest. "You're a real piece of work, Ashley."

"Thanks!" Ashley grins. "I knew you'd see things my way."

_Shit that hurt. And they don't seem to realize what they just did. How self involved of them!_ Dick clears his throat but he gets no reaction out of either the blonde or the brunette.

"Argh," Spencer grunts as she clenches her hands into fists. "You're so infuriating." Ashley puts her hands on her hips like the blonde's words aren't affecting her. Spencer gets right in Ashley's face before she finishes what she was going to say. "I hate everything about you."

"That goes double for me," Ashley yells as she closes the gap between her and Spencer so there's almost no space between them.

Dick is entranced by the scene playing out in his office. He doesn't even mind that much that he's still on the floor.

_Those two are totally going to kiss!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for letting me know you like the start of this story...and that you're enjoying Dick (heh) :) Here's the next update...flashbacks are in _italics_**

Chapter 2

_Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Damn, why aren't they kissing already? They should really be kissing. Doesn't it seem like that's what they should be doing? Yeah, that's what I thought. _Dick is still sitting on the floor and he's staring intently at the couple that's too busy glaring at one another to notice how mesmerized he is by them. _Fine, don't kiss, see if I care! _

"You are so childish," Spencer sneers at the brunette that infuriates her so. "I can't believe I ever thought you were the one for me."

Ashley is having a hard time concentrating on a single word her ex is saying because all she can smell is the blonde's intoxicating scent. Their relationship might have crumbled but Ashley's love for that smell is as strong as ever. "You aren't exactly the prize I thought you were either."

_Shoot, it looks like I'm going to have to intervene and calm these two down. But damn! They have such a strong sexual energy between them, it's not even funny. It's hot, smoldering, sensual, captivating, but not funny._ Dick hauls his ass off the floor and even though he doesn't really want to, he steps in between the feuding duo. "Ok ladies, why don't you both take a seat and we can start over." _It's going to take all my brain power to solve this lesbian puzzle. Not to worry though, I'm the man for the job! Yeah, that's right I am!_

Spencer and Ashley take their respective seats and both of them notice how the other person is breathing heavy. They don't say anything though because they're fuming and agitated like mad.

"Ok then," Dick begins as he also sits back down. "I apologize for skipping a few steps before, but I'm not going to do that again." _Whew! I'm still a tad excited by what just happened. I hope nobody notices because if one of them does, I'm in big trouble._ He rests his chin on his hand in order to look thoughtful. "Spencer, I'd like for you to tell me how you and Ashley first met." _Sounds simple enough. Right? I can't possibly see any way for this to go wrong._

Spencer rolls her eyes at the doctor's request. She doesn't want to go back to that time. Back to when Ashley didn't piss her off simply by existing, but it looks like she doesn't have a choice. Besides, it's not like she has feelings for the brunette anymore so getting through this story shouldn't be that hard.

Ashley folds her arms as she leans back in her chair. She too isn't all that keen to take a stroll down memory lane. Instead of really listening to Spencer, she decides to sing a song in her head. It's not the best move on her part considering she chooses a song that will forever be tied to the blonde and the memory they're about to relive.

* * *

_A young blonde walked across the vast college campus with her head buried in a map. It was her first week at school and she was very lost. For the life of her she couldn't figure out which way she supposed to be heading. She was flustered and panicked that she was going to be late for her class yet again._

_With her head still down she didn't see a girl standing ten feet away from her. A loud __sigh escaped her lips just as she plowed into the brunette that also had no idea what was coming._

_"What the fuck?" the brunette screamed as an unknown force smacked her hard. She looked down at the front of her shirt and grunted. Not only did she just get hit, but her favorite shirt now had a big coffee stain down the front of it. "Jesus fuck! Who the fuck just ran into me?"_

_Mortified and scared, Spencer didn't answer the brunette's question. What she did instead was look around for a means of escape. When she didn't find one, she cringed and hoped against hope that the girl she just ran into wasn't as mad as she seemed._

_Ashley, with a cigarette dangling from her mouth, whirled around so she could tell off her attacker. Once she saw who she was going to tell off, her strategy and plans for the afternoon changed. She looked the blonde up and down in what can best be described as a predatory and seductive way. "You owe me a new shirt." She used her sultry voice, the one that got lots of girls in bed, to charm the sheepish girl who wasn't making eye contact with her._

_"I'm s-s-so s-s-s-orry," Spencer stuttered while looking down. "I'm lost."_

_Ashley smirked even though Spencer couldn't see her. "And now you're found." She let out a throaty chuckle at how shy the blonde was acting. "I just thought of the most amazing way for you to apologize to me."_

_Spencer glanced up at the snarling brunette with innocent, doe-like eyes. "I really have to uhm get to class." In all her years on earth she had never met or seen anyone as gorgeous as the girl dressed all in black that had one of her hands on her hip. "I can get your shirt dry cleaned if you want."_

_Ashley flicked her cigarette to the side, completely ignoring the person she just burned. She took a few steps forward in order to invade the blonde's personal space. Her eyes burned with desire and lust as she leaned in towards Spencer's ear. "I still want that apology." She paused briefly to nibble on the lobe that was calling out her name. "And I'd prefer it if you gave it to me naked."_

_Spencer's brain and body went bezerk. She'd heard rumors about what happened to nice girls at college but never thought for a moment they were based in truth. "You're gay?" she whispered to avoid being heard._

_"Bored now." Ashley quoted her favorite show to let the blonde know what she was feeling. She reached for Spencer's hand and surprisingly got it without a fight. "Let's go, Blondie, we're having the sex and we're having it now."_

_"The sex?" Spencer repeated even though she had heard Ashley clear as day. "I'm not going to have sex with you."_

_Ashley rolled her eyes as she dragged the willing blonde towards her room. "You have no idea how lucky you are."_

_"Be that as it may, I'm straight," Spencer protested. "Plus I don't even know you."  
__  
"Everyone is straight until they've met the great Ashley Davies," the brunette confidently replied. "You should really…"

* * *

_

Ashley's mouth is hanging open as she listens to Spencer's completely inaccurate account of that day. "Have you always been a pathological liar?"

Spencer grunts in frustration. She hates getting interrupted almost as much as she supposedly hates the person that just interrupted her. "No, that's the way I remember it happening."

"Oh god," Ashley groans. "You're even more delusional than I thought."

_Uh oh, here we go again. Not on my watch though, it's Dick to the rescue! Wow, that's a really great pickup line, I'll have to remember to use that next time I go trolling for chicks. _Dick clears his throat before Ashley and Spencer have a chance to escalate their arguing. "Well, Ashley, if that's not what happened, tell me the real story."

Spencer pouts, but it doesn't seem to affect the doctor or Ashley. She tunes out the brunette, at least she attempts to, but she finds herself getting distracted by that husky voice that captivated her from the first time she heard it.

Ashley is smiling widely as she starts talking. "It was a bright, sunny day and I was…"

* * *

_A brunette looked around at her fellow students while she strummed on her guitar. "The answer my friend, is blowing in the wind, the answer is blowing in the wind." With that, she finished her song and basked in the applause she received. A sense of peace came over the girl because she was spreading love and understanding to anyone she met, including these fine people who had stopped to hear her play. "Thank you everyone, I'll be back tomorrow."_

_Some people seemed disappointed, but the brunette had places to go and love to still spread. She slung her guitar around her shoulder so it landed on her back and got up to leave. A peace sign was flashed before she left and then she was on her way. Normally she watched where she was going, but a butterfly had just landed on her shoulder and it proved to be very distracting. "Hello, my friend," Ashley whispered in awe of mother nature and her many beautiful creatures. With her back turned, another beautiful creature was just about to make her presence known. "Ah!" Ashley screamed when a body collided with her own. She was sent spiraling to the floor but luckily her guitar was spared any serious damage._

_"Great, just great," a voice complained. It was a voice Ashley didn't recognize but one that sent her heart racing. "How typical. I was trying to find my class and you were so busy doing whatever it was you were doing, you made me bump into you."_

_Ashley dusted herself off before getting back to her feet. The first thing she noticed was the blue eyes of the blonde stranger that looked pissed off. The second thing she noticed was how dark her aura was. "It seems we've had a bit of an accident."_

_"You think, Einstein?" Spencer snapped. "Actually it was your fault we crashed, and for future reference, anything bad that happens will be your fault."  
__  
Ashley wanted to go back to her room and meditate, but she was too fascinated by the girl in front of her to leave. "I'm sorry you feel that way, oh angry one."_

_"I'm not angry!" Spencer angrily yelled. "I just would appreciate it if you said you were sorry and admit you're the one to blame for what just happened."_

_The brunette nodded her head as she admired the tight jeans Spencer wore. "If it makes you feel better then I will take the blame." She dug a crystal out of her pocket and handed it to the blonde. "Wear this around your neck and all the negativity that resides deep within you will be taken care of."_

_"Are you high?" Spencer asked as her temper got even more out of control. "The sixties are over, grow up."_

_Ashley placed both her hands on Spencer's shoulders as she remained incredibly calm. "I see you struggling to accept who you are. Don't fight it and stay angry, embrace your girl-loving side and find someone who will make you happy."_

_Spencer squinted at the girl that was way too close to her. "What makes you think I'm gay?" She didn't really want to know the answer to her question so she didn't allow the brunette to answer. "Are you gay?"_

_"I have much to teach you," Ashley replied as she kept her brown eyes locked with Spencer's blue ones. "I am not into labels. They are too restricting, I prefer to be open and free."_

_"You're so wise," Spencer gushed. She admired Ashley's body in a way she hadn't before. "Please share your many life lessons with me, I would be ever so grateful."_

_"That is a great idea." Ashley pulled Spencer in for a hug and when she pulled back her smile was so wide it made her nose crinkle. "Come, let us go and enjoy the wonderfulness that is granola."_

_Spencer nodded enthusiastically as she followed Ashley wherever she was taking her. She knew she'd found someone truly remarkable…"

* * *

_

"Oh please," Spencer sighs. "That has got to the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Ashley's face contorts in anger. "Don't you call me stupid."

"I'm not calling you stupid, I'm calling your story stupid," Spencer clarifies. "First of all, I was never upset about us colliding, and second of all, you were so not a hippie in school. But you did smoke enough pot to put a real hippie to shame."

Ashley shrugs. "That's the way I remember it. And don't sound all high and mighty, Spen_cer_, you weren't exactly an angel in college." A slew of images of the blonde during their college years puts that smile back on the Ashley's face. "In fact, I remember a time when…"

"Shut up," Spencer demands.

_No! Don't shut up! Tell me all about Spencer's college experiences. It is imperative that I know that information if I'm going to be of assistance._ Dick blushes as his imagination goes crazy.

"I don't like shut up, I prefer seven up," Ashley retorts. She cringes at how lame she just sounded, but her mind is currently preoccupied with other things.

"You are so immature." Spencer grips the arm rest of her chair as she rants. "And for the record, if I did have a bit of wild streak when we first met, it's because you corrupted me."

"Oh, your wild streak was anything but little," Ashley smirks. Then she glances around for no apparent reason. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for your mother. It seems she's channeled her thoughts about me through you."

Spencer is burning with rage and maybe something else as well. "Don't you dare accuse me of saying things that aren't true. I'm my own person and nobody influences my opinion."

Ashley swears she hears the word "bitch" come from the blonde's mouth but she doesn't have any proof. "Right, like you don't go and complain to your mother every time we have a fight." She tilts her head much like the blonde always does. "Ashley is so terrible, Ashley is so immature, Ashley is always wrong, Ashley is such a child." The brunette tilts her head to the other side. "Ashley is so mean, mommy!"

"I don't do that!" Spencer roars.

_Holy shit! I think they're about two seconds away from ripping each other's clothes off. Sweet!_ Dick reaches for his whistle because his professionalism is winning over his desire to see the girls go at it.

Spencer jumps to her feet and then she turns around. When she turns back her shirt is rolled up so her stomach is exposed. "Hey, look at me, I'm Ashley." She makes her voice deeper to sound like the brunette. "I wear short tops because I have to be the center of attention or else I'm not happy." Spencer tries to flex her abs, but hers are not as defined as the ones she lusts after. "I do what I want, when I want and if my wife tries to make me see things from her point of view I refuse to listen."

_I'm thinking the two of them need to be locked in a room together so they can work out all their "issues". Hold on, that's it. I'm brilliant! It really is hard being me a lot of the times. I bet that's why I'm single. Women don't appreciate how smart I am and I must intimidate them. _"That's enough for today," Dick commands. "I know it may not seem like it, but I think we made great progress." _If I was Pinocchio my nose would be growing right about now. There is one part of my body growing but I don't think it means the same thing_. "I would like to see both you back here Friday at three o'clock."

Spencer wants to say no and never see the brunette again. She doesn't though because she loves her son a lot and she doesn't want him growing up around such animosity. "Fine, I'll be there." The blonde stands up before Ashley can. She flips her hair at the brunette and then marches out of the office to get on with her day.

Ashley watches Spencer's hip sway as she sashays down the empty hallway. She is momentarily put in a trance before she snaps out of it. It crosses her mind that seeing the blonde so soon won't be good for her health but she also loves her son too much to not show up. She nods her head at the doctor on her way out the door and it bugs her a lot that she can't get the blonde out of her thoughts.

_Oh my lord! That was such an intense session. I can't even imagine what Friday is going to be like, especially when they hear the plan I have concocted._ Dick locks his office door so he can have some alone time before his next session. He wonders to himself how Spencer and Ashley really met as he closes his eyes.

* * *

_Spencer had never felt so alone in her life. She thought that going away to college would be an amazing experience but so far it had been hell. Her roommate loved to blast new age music at all hours of the day, she had been late to every one of her classes and so far she had yet to meet one nice person. The blonde was on the verge of tears as she struggled with the map in her hands._

_Ashley tuned her guitar while she listened to her friends argue about nothing of importance. Somewhere a song was playing that caught her attention. When she listened to the lyrics she laughed. As catchy as "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden was, the idea that a person could fall in love in an instant was ludicrous to her. She gathered up her books after she told her friends she was bored, put her guitar around her back and left them to continue their pointless argument._

_The brunette had taken only a few steps before she collided with someone. Her favorite shirt got drenched in coffee but thankfully it had gone cold so she didn't get burned. Ashley was about to freak on the person that carelessly bumped into her because the shirt she was wearing was one her dad had given her before he passed away. That all changed though when she laid eyes on the blonde that literally took her breath away._

_"I am so sorry," Spencer apologized when she saw what she had done. She felt awful, and it didn't help that the brunette was so disarmingly beautiful. It only took a couple of seconds before she burst into tears. "I'm so sorry."_

_Ashley snapped out of her stupor when she noticed how distressed the blonde was. "It's fine," she whispered as she continued to openly stare at Spencer. "Really, I didn't even like this shirt." It was a big lie but for some reason she had no desire to upset this stranger any more than she already was. "In fact, I owe you a thank you for giving me an excuse to throw it out."_

_Spencer sniffed and her tears stopped completely. She suspected that the brunette was only trying to make her feel better and it made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "You're welcome then," the blonde joked as she got lost in the brown eyes that wouldn't leave hers alone._

_Ashley grinned at how adorable Spencer looked right then. There was a shyness to the blonde that couldn't be missed but there was also another, more mischievous side to her that intrigued Ashley a lot. "Do you always run around without looking where you're going?" Without thinking she wiped Spencer's face to get rid of her last remaining tears. When she noticed what she was doing she quickly withdrew her hand and blushed. __"Sorry about that."_

_"It's ok." In fact, it was better than ok. Spencer found herself immediately drawn to the brunette and for the first time since arriving at college she wasn't homesick. "I can get your shirt dry cleaned for you."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, but I can think of a way for you to make things right with me," Ashley suggestively replied. She realized afterwards how bad that must have sounded and blushed again. "I'm sorry, that was rude."_

_Spencer was surprised at how flustered Ashley was behaving. She seemed to ooze confidence, but the blonde liked the affect she was having on her. "I'll be the judge of that. What's your idea?"_

_"Would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me?" Ashley nervously asked. A part of her wanted to ask the blonde if she was into girls but she didn't in case the answer was no._

_"I would love to," Spencer grinned. She didn't care that she'd be missing class when she would be spending a few hours with someone she definitely wanted to get to know better. "The name's Spencer by the way."_

_"I like that name," Ashley replied before she picked her dropped items off the floor. "I'm Ashley."_

_"Ashley," Spencer repeated. She liked the way it rolled off her tongue. She liked it a lot._

_The two of them walked towards the campus coffee house and the conversation never stopped. Right as they were about to enter the shop, a man approached the pair. "Do you guys know where I can find some granola?"_

_Ashley shook her head as she held the door open for the blonde. "Fucking hippies," she muttered to herself before she followed Spencer inside._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N There probably won't be an update tomorrow due to it being Canada Day, but I will be back Friday with the next chapter. Thanks as always for being awesome!**

**Flashbacks are in _italics_  
**

Chapter 3

Ashley walks into her favorite bar ready to unwind after her therapy session with Spencer. She's tense and agitated, and reminiscing about the first time she met the blonde isn't helping matters either. She doesn't want to think about how good things used to be when it's not that way anymore.

Grateful that no one else is around, she sits down on one of the empty stools. She texts Kyla to let her know that she's arrived at Gray and to her hurry her ass down to the bar as soon as she can.

"Ashley!" Cat greets the brunette after getting the supplies she needed from the back. "How's my favorite customer?"

Ashley frowns. "Whatever is your strongest drink, give it to me and make it double."

"Rough day?" Cat questions as she starts making the brunette's order.

"That's putting it mildly," Ashley laughs even though her situation is not at all funny. "I just got back from seeing Spencer, and let's just say it wasn't pleasant." She downs the shot Cat made and then slides the empty glass over to the bartender so she can get another.

Cat shakes her head at how stubborn Ashley is being. "When are you going to get your head out of your ass and make things right with your wife?"

Ashley isn't really in the mood to discuss her relationship but she finds herself doing that anyway. "My head?" She downs her second shot and once again she motions for them to keep coming. "I'm not the one who broke us up. I'm not the one that…"

"God, you're acting like a child," Cat cuts in as she hands the brunette her third drink in about five minutes. "Actually, I think that's an insult to children. You're acting like a giant moron."

"I thought bartenders were supposed to listen to your problems and give you great advice, not insult you," Ashley sarcastically replies. "You need to brush up on your people skills."

Cat lets the brunette's insult roll off her back. "And you need to go apologize for whatever you did and get back together with Spencer."

Ashley lets out a very big sigh. "Why do you assume everything is my fault?"

"I'm not saying it is." Cat wipes down the counter while ignoring Ashley's request for another shot. "But you're still madly in love with her, so don't you think your pride can be forgotten for just a second. That's all this is about: pride."

Cat's words are hitting a little too close to home for Ashley. She's starting to regret showing up at the bar almost as much as she regrets seeing Spencer earlier. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"If that's going to make you sleep better at night, by all means, go ahead and stay in the land of denial," Cat retorts. She stops what she's doing all together so she can focus all her attention on the miserable looking brunette. "Are you going to tell me you're not still in love with her?"

"I am actually," Ashley lies. Oh she won't admit it's a lie to herself or anyone else for that matter, but it is. "In fact, I'm completely over Spencer."

"Yeah right," Cat snorts. "You're a horrible liar, just horrible." Ashley stays silent while fighting the urge to get up and leave. "So if Spencer were to walk in right now with a date you wouldn't mind?"

"Absolutely not," Ashley smugly replies. "I've been with a ton of women since we split up and if that's what she needs to do to get over me, who am I to say otherwise."

"Oh, ok," Cat says as she narrows her eyes at Ashley. "I think you've had about as many dates as I have in the last three months—none."

"Kyla, hurry up," Ashley mumbles to herself. "Sorry your dating life sucks, but that's not the case for me." She urges her phone to ring so she'll have a reason to ignore the blonde bartender but that doesn't happen. "At all."

"Whatever you say, Ashley." Cat smiles as she looks above the brunette's head. "Hey Spencer, who's your hot date?"

Ashley whirls around so fast she goes flying off the bar stool and lands right on her ass. She glances up and there's nobody there. When she gets back to her feet, she's greeted with the sight of a very amused looking Cat.

"Good thing you're totally over her." Cat is very impressed with herself and does not hold back laughing at Ashley's expense. "Maybe one day that will actually be true, but it's not today so perhaps it wouldn't hurt for you to forget your ego for once and talk to Spencer."

"I already have one crazy blonde to deal with, I don't need another one," Ashley snaps loud enough for Cat to hear.

With each minute that passes she gets more and more upset and she swears if her sister doesn't show up soon, she's going to go back to her place. Her place being Kyla's condo, where she's been staying for the past three months.

"You look like you could use a friend," a sultry female voice says as she takes a seat next to Ashley. "Or at the very least a distraction."

"Not interested," Ashley replies without even looking at the woman beside her. That's what she's said to anyone who's showed an interest in pursuing something since she split up with Spencer. Her thoughts are filled with memories of the blonde as she continues to wait for a very late Kyla.

* * *

Spencer is just about to walk into her mother's kitchen, but she stops when she sees how intently her son is listening to her mom. She leans against the doorframe to watch her son and mother interact.

"I'm very proud that you ate all your vegetables," Paula says to her grandson. "You're a very good boy."

"Tanks, grandma," Sammy grins. "I got a question for you."

"I have a question for you," Paula corrects making Spencer roll her eyes. "Go ahead, what is it."

Sammy puts down his sippy cup after he's done drinking the milk that was in there. "Do you like mama?"

Mama is what he calls Ashley, mommy is reserved for Spencer.

"Of course I do, sweetie," Paula assures him. "What makes you think I don't?"

Sammy shrugs. "I dunno." He starts drawing a picture with the crayons that he uses when he's over at his grandmother's house. "You always like her?"

Paula pauses, before deciding to tell Sammy about the first time she met Ashley.

* * *

_When the timer went off Paula was quick to rush over to her stove to take her pie out of it. She beamed with utter happiness at how well and perfect it turned out. Spencer rang her earlier and said she was bringing home her new girlfriend. Paula was concerned that the girl won't feel welcome and that is why she baked her a wonderful treat. With her hair in a bun and an apron around her neck, she placed the pie on the counter so it could cool off. Her quiet, peaceful and perfect moment was shattered by a loud banging noise and the sound of screeching tires. Paula darted out of the kitchen and when she got to her front door, she was justifiably horrified._

_In the middle of her house was a brunette she didn't recognize on a motorcycle. She had crashed through the front door and left tire treads all over Paula's clean floor. That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was the brunette's passenger looked an awful lot like her daughter. Except she was dressed in very grungy clothes and it looked like she had a tattoo on her arm. It couldn't be Spencer, she said to herself, but her hopes were dashed when the blonde removed her sunglasses._

_"Hey, ma," Spencer said as she smacked her gum. "How's it hanging?" She kept her arm around the brunette's shoulder as she stood up._

_"Spencer Carlin!" Paula gasped. "What is the matter with you?"_

_"Nothing. What's the matter with you?" Spencer burst out laughing and so did the unnamed brunette._

_"Your mom's pretty square," She said to the blonde before she planted a big juicy kiss on her lips._

_"Don't I know it," Spencer replied after she had come up for air. She was about to start making out with her girlfriend again but her mom's shrill voice kyboshed those plans._

_"I don't know who you think you are," Paula screeched as she stomped her way over to __the grimy looking couple. "But you better get your bike out of here and apologize to me immediately."_

_Ashley replied by blowing a bubble right in Paula's face. Not only that, but after she was done mocking the older woman she pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Calm down, woman, and stop yelling at me." The brunette took a long drag of her cigarette and blew the smoke into Paula's eyes. "The only bitch who can yell at me is your daughter."_

_Paula was absolutely livid. She had never been disrespected so much and she was so angry she wanted to scream. "How dare you use that kind of language in my house! And how dare you call my daughter that horrible name."_

_"Relax, mother." She knew her mom would act uncool in front of Ashley, she just knew it. "I like the name bitch, it's a term of endearment."_

_"That's right, bitch." Ashley smirked before she planted a big fat kiss on the blonde. "And don't you forget it."_

_Paula was sure her head was about explode. It was then that she caught sight of her daughter's tattoo and nearly fainted. Spencer had gotten the words 'Ashley's bitch' inked onto her left arm. At least she knew the brunette's name now._

_"Come on, Spence, let's get out of here. Your mom is lame," Ashley said as she stubbed her cigarette out on the older woman's floor._

_Spencer got back on the bike and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "Ok baby."_

_"Spencer Carlin, don't you even think of leaving with that thing," Paula demanded, but she was ignored completely._

_"I know, let's go get 'Property of Ashley Davies' tattooed on your ass," Ashley suggested as she revved the engine on her bike._

_"I love that idea," Spencer squealed._

_Paula stood, mouth agape as the two…

* * *

_

"Mom!" Spencer exclaims as she makes her presence known. "Don't tell Sammy lies." Unlike her recount of the first time she met Ashley, her mother's version is not based in any kind of truth whatsoever.

"That's the way I remember it," Paula replies before she gets up to give her daughter a hug. "Besides, it's not like I actually used any bad words when I told him; I edited those out."

"Mommy!" Sammy is very excited to see the blonde. He runs over to giver her a hug as well. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Spencer says as she picks her son up off the ground. "Did you have fun today?"

Sammy nods his head vigorously. "I did. A lot of fun."

Spencer kisses her son's forehead while hugging him some more. "Do me a favor. Go watch some TV before we leave so I can talk to your grandmother for a minute."

"Ok, mommy," Sammy agrees. He jumps out of his mother's arms and runs off to see what adventures Dora the Explorer has gotten into.

"How did everything go?" Paula asks as she starts to make the blonde a cup of tea.

Spencer sits down and lets out a very dramatic sigh. "Terrible. I don't know what made me think Ashley could be mature for even a second to try and work this out."

Paula purses her lips together, and it's safe to say she's not happy. "When are you going to stop punishing Ashley?"

"I don't know what you mean," Spencer replies even though does. "I'm not punishing her, she's the one who left me."

"I don't know why you had to inherit my stubbornness," Paula says more to herself than to her daughter. "You know I don't like to pry into your relationship, but you're being ridiculous."

"I'm not in the mood to hear what you have to say," Spencer tells her mom in no uncertain terms. "I've already had a bad enough day, I don't need you to make it worse."

Paula stops making the blonde's tea altogether. "I don't care if you're not in the mood, I've stayed quiet long enough, and I'm not going to do that anymore."

Spencer tries to get up, but she's forced to stay seated by one very determined woman. "Fine, go ahead."

"If Ashley did something wrong I get you wanting to put your foot down. But whatever it was it can't be as bad as how you're acting right now." Paula is one hundred percent sure that the brunette didn't cheat on her daughter. And besides that, she can't think of one thing that would be reason enough for them to break up. "You can't just think about yourself anymore, you have a son and he deserves to be brought up in a home with two parents."

"You don't think I know that?" Spencer asks in a raised voice. "Look, if I thought there was a chance for us, I'd fight, but she's moved on and so have I. Lots of children are raised quite nicely with parents that live separately, and that's exactly what Ashley and I plan on doing."

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," Paula commands. "In my day people didn't get divorced just because they weren't getting along with their spouse. They stayed and tried to resolve their issues instead of running away."

Spencer is finding it harder and harder to listen to her mother's arguments because they're making too much sense to her. "In your day, two women weren't allowed to get married to each other, so I don't think that's rationale you want to use."

"Please, don't even get me started on how unfair that is," Paula replies. "Did I tell you that we're holding a rally for the cause on Friday?" The older woman is the president of the local chapter of PFLAG and a very strong supporter of gay rights.

"Yes, mom, you did." Spencer has heard nothing but information about the rally since her mom came up with the idea. "Are we done here?"

"Look, Spence, you know I love you and I support most of the things you do in your life, but I can't support this." Paula isn't affected by the pout on the blonde's face. "You still love Ashley and she still loves you, so do the right thing and get your family back together."

Spencer swallows, and that's not as easy to do as it was a minute ago because a lump has formed in her throat. "I don't love Ashley anymore, mom, and there's nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind about this divorce."

"You're a bad liar," Paula laughs. "Always have been, always will be."

"I'm not lying." Spencer refuses to acknowledge her feelings. "Why won't you believe me?"

"If you don't love her anymore why did you act jealous when we were out the other day and you spotted her with another woman?" Paula asks.

Spencer cringes at the memory. She had caused a bit of scene at the restaurant they were in only to find out that the woman Ashley was with was a business associate, nothing more. "I wasn't jealous, I was just concerned that my son might be hanging around someone I didn't know."

"Right, that's exactly what happened." Paula's tone is loaded with sarcasm. "And why do you always put an extra effort into your appearance when Ashley comes to pick up Sammy for the weekend?"

"I'm not going to stay here and listen to you fling baseless accusations at me." Spencer is too fast for Paula this time. She's able to get to her feet before she can be stopped. "I don't have feelings for Ashley, I don't want to get back together with her, and I certainly don't care what she does or who she does because we're not a couple."

Paula watches as a very stubborn Spencer marches out of the kitchen. She knows there's no sense pushing the matter when the blonde is so upset. She's not giving up though, her daughter and grandson's happiness is too important for that to happen. It may have taken her time to warm up to the brunette but she is certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ashley is the only one for her daughter.

The only thing Paula has to do now, is convince Spencer of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N There is a chance this will be the only update of the weekend but I will try to get another one up for Sunday. I hope you all have a nice weekend and thanks again for reading and commenting. Cheers.**

Chapter 4

Spencer looks between her phone and the clock. She knows in about one minute it's going to ring and a certain brunette will be on the line. It happens every night. Well, every night that Ashley doesn't have Sammy in her care that is. Regardless of what Ashley is doing she makes sure to call Sammy to say goodnight—it's a ritual. At first, Spencer was sure that Ashley would forget or be late for a call at least once, but so far that hasn't happened. Whatever bad things she might want say about her soon-to-be ex wife, being a bad mother isn't one of them.

Sure, they used to fight about how much time Ashley would spend at work. And yes, there were nights when Ashley wasn't home for dinner, but the blonde could never call into question her parenting skills or her desire to be there for their son. Normally, that kind of thought would warm Spencer's heart but on this night it only makes her sad. She knows deep down that Sammy would love to have both his parents under one roof. What kid wouldn't? In the blonde's mind though she reasons that a child growing up around such anger and hostility will only cause them more harm than good.

Besides, she isn't about to forgive Ashley for all the mistakes that were made in their marriage. And it isn't like she still loves the brunette, she hates her. Spencer is aware that hate is a strong word. A very strong word that shouldn't be thrown around so carelessly. But hating Ashley makes going to bed alone easier. It makes her miss the brunette less and most of all it convinces the blonde that she's better off without the one she loves. The prospect of not having Ashley in her life on a day-to-day basis is not something she wants to face. Instead, she uses the guise of hatred to help her deal with what her life will really be like if their divorce goes through as planned.

The phone ringing breaks Spencer's thought process and she's grateful. She was about to go down a road she has no desire to go down. "Hello."

"Hello, Spencer," Ashley replies as she mutes the television in Kyla's place. Her sister is out for the night so she's by herself. "Can I speak to Sammy?" She almost asked the blonde how she was but then remembered that she's mad at her so that means she doesn't care to know the answer.

"Actually, he's already in bed," Spencer prepares herself for a backlash. She's convinced that she's about to get yelled at for something that she had no control over. "And before you say anything he fell asleep in the car on the ride home. I tried to wake him up but he was tired and yeah, that's about it."

Ashley contemplates telling off the blonde for the fun of it but she's already fought enough for one day and she's not in the mood to have another big blow out. "Oh, ok, if he wakes up can you tell him I called and that I love him?"

"Sure no problem," Spencer assures the brunette. She feels a familiar tugging at her heartstrings. One that she chooses to ignore like most of the feelings she has concerning Ashley. "I can have him call you tomorrow morning when he wakes up."

"That would be great, thank you." Ashley isn't sure why she's acting civil towards Spencer and she's not sure likes it either.

An awkward silence ensues and it makes both of them uncomfortable.

"Well, you have a goodnight then." Spencer really wants to get off the phone and end the call as soon as possible.

"You as well," Ashley politely says but she doesn't hang up the phone.

"Uhm, ok, so goodnight." Spencer wonders why the brunette is still on the line. She's getting more and more flustered with each moment that goes by. "I'll have Sammy call you when he first wakes up." She can hear Ashley breathing but she's not saying anything. "Uhm yeah, love you and goodbye." The words slip out of the blonde's mouth before she can stop them.

"What did you just say?" Ashley asks because she's certain she misheard her wife. So certain in fact that if she was a betting woman, she'd wager all her lifesavings that the blonde did not utter those two words that send her heart into overdrive.

Spencer is busy mentally kicking herself and she doesn't hear Ashley's question at first. When she realizes the brunette is waiting for an answer she freaks out. "I said, uhm, what I said was uhm, kung fu." She slaps her forehead at the sheer idiocy she's spewing.

"Kung fu?" Ashley repeats as her confusion increases. "You said kung fu?"

"That's right, I'm thinking of taking up kung fu," Spencer lamely explains. "In fact, I have to go do some research, bye."

Spencer hangs up before anymore weirdness can happen. She heads to bed, so she can pretend she didn't just put her foot in her mouth while Ashley goes back to watching her favorite show. It's not like she's actually watching it though. Instead she spends the next couple of hours replaying those two words in her head and wondering if the blonde actually meant what she had said.

* * *

Friday comes, but Spencer and Ashley don't go to therapy. It isn't their choice, Dick has come down with a cold and their appointment is rescheduled for the following week. They do have to see each other however because Friday is when Ashley picks Sammy up for the weekend. Neither girl is really looking forward to seeing the other after the weirdness of the other night.

Ashley arrives late to get Sammy and a fight breaks out between the couple. Spencer chides the brunette for shirking her responsibilities and her baseless accusation is met with anger and indignation. It isn't Ashley's fault that there was a huge pile up on the freeway and it isn't her fault that she forgot her cell phone at the office. Neither of those points matter to the blonde and any chance of them being pleasant to one another is gone completely.

Spencer rebuffs the brunette's suggestion that the reason for her impatience is because she has a hot date. And Ashley takes the blonde's refusal to answer her question as a confirmation that she does. Ashley is right, Spencer does have a date. With her couch, a tub of ice cream and some DVD's she picked up earlier on that day.

The brunette shrugs off her jealousy. She explains away the pang in her chest as heartburn but the very idea that Spencer has a date will not go from her mind no matter what she does. She spends a sleepless night wondering who the blonde is seeing, and it leaves her with a very bitter taste in her mouth.

Ashley is a good parent, so her own feelings about Spencer aren't shown or implied in any way towards Sammy. She knows what it's like to grow up with two parents who don't get along. It hurt and even though she's no longer with the blonde, she doesn't want her son to realize the ill feelings she has towards his mother.

When she wakes up the next day, Ashley decides to take Sammy to a nearby park instead of wallowing in self pity. She lets Kyla know where she's going before she heads off for some quality time with her son. About thirty minutes after they arrive Sammy leaves the sandbox he is playing in to say hi to his mom.

"If it isn't my favorite little guy," A male voice says from behind the pair.

Sammy jumps out of Ashley's arms and squeals. "Uncle Glen!" He runs over to where Glen is standing and gets a big hug for his efforts.

"Hey, Sammy." Glen puts his nephew on the ground so he can give me a proper, manly greeting. "Give me some skin," he demands as he holds the palm of his hand open.

"You're weird," Sammy observes.

"Oh, I'm so hurt." Glen pretends to be upset and then he tickles Sammy to pay him back for his comment.

"Kids can't help but be honest," Ashley smirks as Glen takes a seat on the park bench beside her. "Don't blame him for stating the obvious."

"I really have missed your witty remarks," Glen jokes, but there is some truth to his statement. Over the years he and Ashley have gotten along nicely and he always likes having her around at family gatherings. "But I've survived somehow."

Ashley elbows her brother-in-law, but not too hard. "Actually you're a life saver I have to get something from my car. Can you watch Sammy until I get back?"

"Not a problem," Glen replies as he starts tickling Sammy again. "I'm happy to help."

Ashley isn't sure if Glen is being sincere or sarcastic so she leaves before he can change his mind.

Sammy wants to go play in the sandbox again but Glen has other ideas. He heard from his mother about Sammy's question to her the other day and he really wants his nephew to know the truth about the first time Spencer bought Ashley home to meet the family.

"I have a story to tell you," Glen announces.

Sammy bounces up and down on his Uncle's lap. "I love stories."

"And you're going to love this one." Glen gets a far away look in his eye as he fondly recalls the day he first met the feisty brunette that his sister ended up marrying.

* * *

_The Carlin home was abuzz with anticipation. Not for the arrival of Spencer and her girlfriend, that had already taken place. The event that had everyone in a tizzy was the appearance of a man among men, an Adonis of epic proportions and a guy who needed no introduction._

_"What's taking him so long?" Spencer whined as she stared at the front door. "This is getting ridiculous." When she was growing up she was very envious of her brother and all his amazing talents, but as an adult she only wanted to bask in his presence. It's wasn't easy being the sister of someone so perfect, but being related to Glen more than made up for that._

_"I wonder what wonderful tales he'll have to tell us," Paula said while she also stared at the door. "I'm just thankful one of my children turned out so well, that's all a mother can ask for."_

_Spencer and Clay weren't fazed by her comment because of how true it was. Ashley held onto her girlfriend's hand, but she secretly thought her whole family was a little crazy. How can one person be that wonderful she asked herself as she became impatient for Glen's arrival. She was hungry and more than that wanted some alone time with the blonde._

_Clay pushed his glasses, which had tape in the middle of them, up his nose. He adjusted his pocket protector in order to look as good as possible. Clay had long ago accepted the fact that he would never be as handsome as his brother, but he didn't want to look like a slob. "I wish he would get here already!"_

_"Patience, children, patience," Arthur commanded._

_Nobody could make another comment because the front door flew open and after the smoke had cleared everyone gasped. There stood the person they had all been waiting for. Dressed in blue jeans, a black leather jacket and sunglasses, Glen was the epitome of cool. His hair was slick backed and there was a comb sticking out of his back pocket in case it needed to be fixed later. He snapped his fingers and out of nowhere two hot girls appeared on his arm. "Ehhhh," Glen said as he gave the room and his women his seal of approval._

_"Oh my god, there he is!" Spencer yelled excitedly. "Look everyone, Glen's here." She was too lost in how fantastic Glen was to notice the awe struck expression on Ashley's face. "We're so lucky to even know him!"_

_Glen, ever the modest fellow, just stood there as his family fawned over him. He was used to being treated with such reverence and it never got old. "Ehhhh."_

_Ashley was in a trance. She had always been gay, from birth actually and had never questioned her sexuality before. But as she watched Glen throw off his leather jacket and once she saw the muscles he showed off with his tighter than tight shirt, she had some very interesting thoughts about her girlfriend's brother._

_"He really is the perfect child," Paula told the crowd. "I couldn't ask for a better son."_

_Glen surveyed the adoring crowd and when his eyes fell on the brunette he hadn't seen before he lifted his sunglasses away from his face. "Ehhhh."_

_Ashley swooned at the gesture. She was definitely smitten with this Carlin and the one she had come with wasn't any the wiser._

_"Ok ladies, it's been fun, but I need to spend some time with the parentals now," Glen told the two women who couldn't stop touching him. "Wait for me outside and when I'm done I'll come and get you." The girls complied because they knew how blessed they were to get even one minute of Glen's time. "I'm going to clean up." He was at the bottom of the stairs when he turned around to address his family again. "Ehhhh."_

_The whole Carlin family, plus Ashley, went nuts once Glen was gone. They all discussed their favorite part of their brief, yet amazing, encounter with the blonde man that had no flaws._

_When she was sure she wouldn't arouse suspicions, Ashley bolted up the stairs and went off in search of the person that had captured her heart. She found Glen in his room with his shirt off. He was flexing his muscles in front of the mirror and that caused the brunette to drool._

_"You are so dreamy," Ashley cooed as she shut the door behind her. "And sexy."_

_"I know," Glen agreed as he turned around. "There isn't one part of me that I don't love."_

_Ashley sauntered over to Glen with a look of pure lust in her eyes. "Me either and I can't wait until you're mine."_

_Glen held his hand up to prevent the brunette from getting closer. "No, I'm sorry, you and I can never be."_

_"What? Why?" Ashley questioned as she tried not to breakdown. "I love you so much and I want to have lots of sex with you."_

_"I know you do," Glen replied as he continued to show his muscles off to the brunette. "But you're with my sister and I could never betray her like that. I'm too much of a stand up guy to even think of doing that to her."_

_Ashley wanted to admire his selflessness but she was too heartbroken to really care that he was an upstanding man. "But you're my destiny."_

_"Maybe if we met under different circumstances things could be different with us." Glen walked over to Ashley and placed her face in the palm of both his hands. "I know how hard this must be for you but you will have a good life with Spencer and she will treat you well. Go forth, young wench, and forget all about me."_

_"I'll never be able to do that," Ashley cried out. "Never!"_

_Glen contemplated how unfair life could be at times. He realized that Ashley shouldn't be __punished for meeting Spencer first but he wasn't going to break the couple up. "I'll tell you what," he started as he guided Ashley to his bed. "I'll let you have sex with me one time but that's all. You must never speak about this to anyone and after today you and I are friends only."_

_Ashley was overjoyed. She might not be getting Glen for the long haul but at least she was getting one opportunity to know what nirvana felt like. "Take off your pants."_

_Glen smirked. "Ehhhh!" He knew that they didn't have much time…

* * *

_

"What the hell?" Ashley yells when she overhears Glen's story. "Stop telling lies to my son." She feels nauseous and slightly disturbed after listening to that awful and untruthful account of the first time she met Glen and the rest of Spencer's family.

"That's the way I remember it happening," Glen says with a shrug of his shoulders. "And I made sure to tell him the censored version of what took place."

Ashley tells Sammy to go play because she has a few choice words she wants to say to Glen. Words that no child should ever hear their parent saying. "You've always been such an ass…"

"Yeah, yeah save it," Glen interrupts. "I've heard it all before. Besides, I came to see you today for another reason."

Ashley is afraid to ask what that reason is but she does anyway. "And what might that be?"

"To find out when you and my sister are going to stop all this nonsense and get back together," Glen explains. "This stupidity has gone on long enough."

"That's saying a lot coming from you," Ashley snaps back. She's getting tired of everyone telling her that she and Spencer should reconcile. It isn't going to happen because she certainly doesn't want that. No, not Ashley, she's happy living away from her wife and son. At least, that's what she's convinced herself of. "I'll get back together with Spencer after she removes the stick from her ass."

Glen chuckles even though he should probably be defending his sister. "Ok, ok, Spencer can be a bit uptight but she wasn't always that way. You really changed that about her, so why don't you work your magic a second time and then you can all be one happy family again."

Ashley starts to question her brother-in-law's motives. "And what's in this for you?"

"Gee, thanks for thinking so little of me," Glen pouts. "It's not fun without you around, Ash, and I'm tired of seeing my sister so upset. You love her, she loves you, the two of you have a child together. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I don't love Spencer and she doesn't love me," Ashley protests. "If I thought there was a chance she still cared about me maybe, and that's a big maybe, I'd try to work things out. She's doesn't though so I'm just trying to move on with my life just like she's doing."

For all the times he's been called an idiot by Spencer and Ashley, he can't recall ever acting as idiotic as they are about their marriage. "This is why men don't get women. You're both miserable without each other, but you're both pretending that you're not."

"Look, I appreciate that you think you're helping and it's kind of sweet that you want me around but you need to accept that Spencer and I are done." Ashley flinches at how final what she just said sounds. "That's the truth and nothing you do or say will change anything."

Glen shakes his head as he stands up. "You really are as stubborn as my sister. The sooner you accept that you're still in love with each other, the sooner both of you will stop acting like children and work your problems out. I'm going to take Sammy to get some ice cream. Why don't you use that time to muse over my sage and wise advice."

Ashley bites her tongue because she isn't all that keen to get into a fight in front of her son. She wants to punch Glen in the face for being so damn right and accurate about everything. Ashley does spend her unexpected alone time thinking about the blonde. She lists all the bad qualities Spencer has so she won't have to think about her good ones. Unfortunately for her, it's not a long enough list, and Ashley is left feeling confused and unsure about what she really wants.

* * *

**A/N **#2 - I apologize if the idea of Ashley hitting on Glen made any of you queasy, it won't happen again.  
**A/N** #3 - Glen's "Ehhhh" is supposed to sound like "The Fonz" from 'Happy Days', not sure if that was clear or not


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N To the person who asked, yes, Glen and Paula were talking about the same event...Ashley meeting Spencer's parents for the first time. You'll find out exactly what happened this chapter.**

**Thanks again and have a splendid Sunday!  
**

Chapter 5

_Spencer was about to open the door to her parent's house when she caught a glimpse of how terrified her girlfriend looked. She took her hand off the doorknob and used it instead to tuck a strand of loose hair behind the brunette's ear. "You need to calm down, Ash, you have nothing to be worried about."_

_"Yeah right," Ashley replied as she closed her eyes briefly. She opened them up a few seconds later and then she pressed her forehead against Spencer's. "They're going to hate me."_

_Spencer couldn't stop the affectionate smile that formed on her face. In the two plus months that she had been dating Ashley she had never seen the girl so unsure of herself. Her confidence, both real and for show, was one the qualities she most admired about the brunette. "They're not going to hate you." She was about to crack a joke when she noticed how truly frightened Ashley actually was. "Is there something wrong?"_

_Ashley bit her lip as she pulled slightly back from the piercing blue eyes that seemed to know her so well already. In some ways it was hard to believe that Spencer had only been in her life since the beginning of the school year because it felt like a lot longer than that. In a good way though. A very good way. "I don't like holidays," Ashley admitted. That was part of the reason for her offish behavior. Growing up her family had been anything but conventional, and while other kids celebrated traditional holidays like Thanksgiving or Christmas, she never did. Her holiday's consisted of a dad who was constantly on the road and a mother who barely acknowledged her existence._

_"That's because you haven't tasted my dad's world famous Thanksgiving super, extra special stuffing," Spencer replied. Her attempt to lighten the mood failed miserably so she tried another approach. "What's the other reason you're acting funny?" She watched as the brunette hesitated but she didn't push. Eventually Ashley would say what was really on her mind like she usually did. The blonde had learned in their time together that her girlfriend was not the best at expressing her feelings. If given enough space however, she'd find a way to let Spencer in. "You can trust me."_

_"I know," Ashley whispered. She didn't like being vulnerable and she didn't like Spencer seeing her that way. It was difficult after years of closing herself off to people to be open but the blonde made her want to. Spencer was the first person that had made her feel like she should try and share her feelings. "It's just . . ." A few seconds went by before Ashley finished her thought. "It's just, I've never really been girlfriend material and I've never been introduced to anyone's parents."_

_Spencer was well aware of Ashley's colorful past. They had both filled each other in on their respective dating histories. The blonde wasn't as experienced as Ashley, but she wasn't a virgin either. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are when you're insecure?"_

_Ashley pouted. "I told you not to call me cute."_

_"I can't help it if you are," Spencer replied as she smiled fondly at her girlfriend. "It's not like you're the first girl I've brought home…"_

_"Ouch," Ashley cut in. Her bottom lip jutted out even further and she was trying desperately not to smile. "Way to make me feel special, Spence."_

_"All I'm saying is that it would be different if you were." She leaned forward so that her mouth was precariously close to the brunette's ear. "You might not be the first girl I've had my parents meet, but you are definitely the sexiest, hottest girl I've ever been with." Her tongue came out to sweep the shell of the brunette's lobe. "And no other girl has ever made me as wet as you do."_

_Ashley shuddered when Spencer placed her lips on the base of her neck. She moaned as the blonde worked her magic and the last thing she wanted to do was go inside. But for different reasons than before. "I can't believe you're turning me on like this. How am I supposed to face your parents when all I want to do is rip your clothes off?"_

_Spencer smiled against Ashley's skin. She placed one more kiss on the brunette's sweet spot and then she stepped back so she could wrap her arms around her girl. "You'll manage," Spencer said with a lot of confidence. "And now you're distracted and not worried anymore."_

_"I can't really argue with that logic," Ashley smirked as she drew Spencer in for a kiss._

_Neither girl had the chance to deepen the kiss because the door to the Carlin home was flung open. "Spencer! It's good to have you home!"_

_"Oh great," Spencer muttered to herself as her and Ashley separated. She threaded her fingers together with the brunette's before she turned towards her brother. "Hey, Glen."_

_"Hey, Glen? You've been gone for almost three months and that's all you have to say when you see me? You're a horrible sister," Glen teased. He punched Spencer affectionately on the arm as a brotherly way of saying hi. "And who do we have here?" he asked while giving Ashley the once over._

_"This is Ashley," Spencer replied. "And stop checking her out! It's creepy and gross coming from you."_

_Glen ignored his sister so he could give the hot looking girl at his doorstep a proper greeting. "I'm Glen, and I'm very pleased to meet you."_

_"Uh, thanks." Ashley wasn't sure if she should be flattered or highly insulted by Glen's antics. "You as well."_

_Glen let out a low whistle while he continued to ogle his sister's girlfriend. "I have to sa,y Spence, I didn't think you had it in you to land such a hottie."_

_Spencer pulled a face at her brother's comment. "Don't be an ass, Glen, and stop making Ashley feel uncomfortable."_

_"I'm not making her feel uncomfortable," Glen said as he winked at the brunette. "Am I sweet cheeks?"_

_"That's it," Spencer exclaimed. She drew her hand back and socked Glen across his __shoulder, hard. "If you make one more asinine remark you will regret it, so help me god."_

_Glen grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder. Spencer had always been stronger than him and he was used to getting beat up by her. "Clay get in here and check out the hot girl Spencer brought home," he shouted as he avoided his sister's second punch._

_Ashley's nerves had returned while Spencer and Glen were fighting. She was almost certain she was going to put her foot in her mouth at some point during the night. It was a talent she had that she wasn't proud of._

_Clay entered the entrance way just as Spencer was about to really let Glen have it. He walked over to his two siblings and the brunette stranger. "Hi, I'm Clay it's nice to meet you."_

_"You too," Ashley replied while shaking Clay's hand. She didn't want to stare at Clay, but she was finding it hard to keep her eyes off of him. "You're black," she blurted out before blushing furiously when she realized what she had said._

_Clay was good natured and a nice guy, but that didn't mean he was above joking around. He had after all grown up around Glen and Spencer, so he was used to juvenile behavior and once in a while joined in. "You don't say?" he mock gasped. "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me I was black."_

_"Oh my god," Ashley exclaimed under her breath. "I am so sorry."_

_Clay chuckled, but unlike his brother, he wasn't going to prolong Ashley's torment. "It's ok, I was just having a little fun."_

_The four of them chatted for a while until Clay decided to drag Glen off to the den and away from Spencer and Ashley._

_Glen was almost out the room when he turned around to make one more joke. "Hey, Ashley, if you ever want to try and play for the other team let me know. I'd be more than happy to show you what a real man is like."_

_Ashley had to physically restrain her girlfriend from killing Glen. She wasn't all that fond of Spencer's brother but she had no desire to be the cause of any kind of fight on such a nerve-wracking occasion._

_"He can be such a jerk," Spencer complained as she seethed with anger. "I'm really sorry about him."_

_"Don't worry about it." Ashley actually felt more at ease and she was beginning to relax. "We can think of a way to get him back later."_

_"I love the way you think," Spencer pressed her lips against Ashley's without caring that they could get walked in on at any moment. She found the brunette utterly addictive and she couldn't get enough of her. "I want you so bad."_

_Ashley knew that making out with Spencer right then wasn't a good idea. But the desire she heard in the blonde's voice made all her rational thoughts disappear. She tangled __her fingers in Spencer's hair as their kissing grew more passionate._

_"Must you do that in here?" Paula remarked as she caught the couple red handed._

_"Mom, uhm, hey." Spencer was flushed and panting after she pulled away from her girlfriend. "We were just, uhm, we were just, uhm…"_

_"Yes, I know exactly what you were just doing," Paula replied in that mother tone she used with her children when they were in trouble. She eyed the brunette beside her daughter very carefully. In her mind, Spencer was a good girl, so she reasoned this Ashley person that the blonde wouldn't stop talking about was a bad influence on her daughter. "And you are?"_

_"Ashley," the brunette squeaked out. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Paula…I mean Carlin." She wanted to runaway and do anything to avoid making the older woman angrier than she appeared to be. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Carli,." Ashley tried again, but she was sure that she'd blown her only chance to impress Spencer's mother._

_"Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes," Paula announced and then she went back into the kitchen._

_"She hates me," Ashley whined as her grumpy mood returned._

_Spencer knew what her mother was like. She always played the bad cop at first, but once she got a chance to know whomever it was that the blonde was dating, she warmed up. "She doesn't hate you."_

_Ashley snorted. "Please, Spence. Did you see the look she gave me? She hates me and this sucks."_

_"Spencer!" Arthur exclaimed once he got to the bottom of the stairs. "How's my favorite daughter?"_

_"I'm good dad," Spencer replied without letting go of Ashley's hand. "There's somebody I'd like you to meet."_

_"Ah yes, the famous Ashley Davies." Arthur was smiling and that helped the brunette calm down even though she was still upset about what happened with Paula. "My daughter won't stop talking about you."_

_Ashley returned the older man's smile and she could tell he was a person that she'd be comfortable around immediately. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. C." The brunette wasn't sure where that name came from, but for some reason it felt right._

_"Mr. C, I like it," Arthur grinned. "I guess that makes you The Fonz." He turned his collar up and gave both girls a big thumbs up. "Ehhh!"_

_Spencer was completely mortified by her dad while Ashley was very amused. They followed Arthur into the den and the brunette was glad that she had at least one of Spencer's parents on her side._

_

* * *

_After checking on Sammy, Spencer gets into bed but she's wide awake. It's the night before her second appointment with Dr. Johnson and of course that means she'll be seeing Ashley. The past week had gone pretty much like all the weeks since she and the brunette had separated. They fought, yelled and bickered non-stop except when their son was around.

It isn't her apprehension about the appointment that is keeping her up late however. The actual reason for her sudden insomnia has more to do with the burning sensation between her legs that wouldn't go away. Despite what Ashley thinks, Spencer's sex drive did not diminished over the years. She still has strong desires that the brunette had taken care of quite well until their constant fighting had begun.

Spencer rolls around in an attempt to get more comfortable with no success. She knows what she has to do and it's something she's done a lot recently. The blonde opens the drawer beside her bed to grab what she considers to be her new best friend. She turns the device on and the familiar buzzing noise is soon drowned out by Spencer's moans.

Her vibrator is no substitution for Ashley but once Spencer is done, she's able fall asleep in no time.

* * *

Ashley wakes up from her dream in a sweat. Oh, it's not a cold sweat, it's a warm one. And one part of her body is particularly warm. Hot even. She groans as her dream about a naked and very willing Spencer comes back to her. Some might call her dream recurring, especially when the brunette has it almost every night.

The green light from her alarm clock reads 3:45 and that makes Ashley groan again. She has a big meeting in the morning and she knows if she doesn't get back to sleep right away she'll have bags under eyes and that's not acceptable.

Unlike the blonde, Ashley doesn't have any mechanical devices to assist her, but she does have her right hand. Without so much as a second thought, her fingers begin their descent down her heaving body. It doesn't take long for the brunette to get going and it also doesn't take her long to get close.

Just as she's about to hit her peak, Kyla rushes into her room. "Oh my god, Ashley, are you ok? I heard noises and it sounded like you were in pain."

"Kyla, get out!" Ashley screams with her hands still in her pajama bottoms. "Now!"

"What's wrong?" Kyla asks as she turns the lights on. "Maybe I can help. Are you crying about Spencer?"

"No!" Ashley screams even louder. "Get the fuck out before I kill you."

Kyla notices how one of Ashley's hands is under the covers while her other hand is not. "Oh my god!" she squeals when she realizes what she walked in on. "Oh my god! Oh my god! I am so sorry."

"Leave," Ashley commands. She's about two seconds away from losing it completely, and she needs her sister to disappear or else she won't be able to finish.

Kyla runs out of Ashley's room with a face so red it looks like she has a sun burn. As Kyla attempts go back to bed all she can think is that she has no idea how she'll face her sister in the morning.

Ashley is not having that problem at all. She's back to visualizing Spencer and what the blonde used to do to her. In her mind it doesn't mean anything that she's using her wife as fodder for her fun. After Spencer has done her job, twice, the brunette is out cold with a very satisfied expression on her face.

* * *

Dick smiles when Ashley and Spencer enter his office. _Hey! It's my two favorite lesbians. Well, they're really the only lesbians I know but still. What's even better is they have absolutely no idea what I have planned for them. They're clueless and I love it! I swear I'm about two seconds away from putting my pinky by the side of my mouth and saying "one million dollars!"_

"What's up, doc?" Ashley asks and then she laughs at her own joke. She pays no attention to the eye roll she receives from Spencer because she's in a good mood for once.

"Hi, Dr. Johnson," Spencer says as she takes her seat, however reluctantly, beside the brunette. "I hope you're feeling better."

"I am, thank you," Dick replies. _I don't even want to explain how bad I was last week. I had the worse case of stomach flu ever! But that's all behind me, no pun intended, and it's time to get down to business._

Ashley looks over at her wife and she's immediately distracted by the blonde's legs that are on display. She reasons that her reaction is based only on the dream she had the pervious night and not because she still wants Spencer.

Spencer is about to tell Ashley off for staring at her when she gets distracted by the brunette's lips. She uncrosses and crosses her legs together while trying her damndest not to remember the scenario she came up with while using her best friend in bed some hours ago.

"I have to be honest, after our last session, I wasn't sure I'd be able to help you guys out with your issues." _Honesty is the best policy. At least that's what my mom used to say. What? It's not like she used to say anything like, stupid is as stupid does. I'm getting sidetracked again_. "I used the time between appointments to speak with your families and they gave me some very useful information."

"You did what?" Ashley asks. She's almost certain that kind of behavior is unethical and she's not pleased that Kyla didn't mention this to her.

"How did you even get their phone numbers?" Spencer inquires. She's also unsure of what is going on and she's just as unhappy as Ashley is.

"That's really not important," Dick replies as he remains stoic and doctor like. _Not important at all and so not what anyone should be focusing on_. "What is important is that I've come up with a way to work with you on getting along." _They are so going to freak out when they find out what I have planned. Freak the fuck out! _"I believe that time away from your everyday life is what both of you need right now."

Neither girl is understanding what the doctor means exactly.

"I've arranged for the three of us to head up to a retreat where we can work on getting you two on the same page." _Not to worry, this isn't some weird excuse for me to do anything kinky with my patients. I'm not that type of doctor, I'm a professional. Ok, I'm mostly professional and I only have their best interests at heart Honest!. _"I've already made arrangements with Spencer's mother to watch Sammy over the weekend and a bag has been packed for both of you as well." _Yeah we wouldn't want them to have to go naked or anything. I was being sarcastic in case that wasn't clear. _

Ashley and Spencer are shocked at the doctor's announcement. Each of them is ready to give a multitude of objections and reasons why his idea is stupid, but they stay silent.

It isn't long afterwards that they find themselves in Dick's car on the way to who knows where. The prospect of spending three days together is not something either girl is looking forward to, but they're both too stubborn to be the first person to admit their feelings.

_I am a man with a plan! And they don't even know the best part yet._ "We should be arriving in a couple of hours, I hope you are both comfortable back there."

Ashley's hand accidentally brushes against Spencer's and that pisses the blonde off. "Stop touching me!"

"Wow, that's a great impression of what our marriage was like," Ashley snaps as she touches the blonde's hand a second time. "Oops, I guess I did it again."

_I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby._ Dick turns on the radio to drown out the sound of the bickering couple. He keeps his eyes on the road but from time to time he does glance at Spencer and Ashley through the rearview mirror to make sure they haven't killed each other.

* * *

_Finally! I thought we were never going to get here. Man, I really have to use the bathroom but I have to get things in order first. Hmm, it's been awfully quiet back there for some time, I hope my patients are ok._ Dick turns around to find the once happily married couple in an interesting position. _Aw! They are so adorable. I can't wait to see their reaction when they realize that they've fallen asleep on each other. Look how Spencer has her head on Ashley's shoulder and look how Ashley has her arm wrapped protectively around Spencer. Don't love each other my ass! _"We're here, guys."

Spencer slowly opens her eyes and it takes her a while to remember exactly where here is. She doesn't want to move because she's so comfortable but when she notices how close she is to the brunette, she jumps to the other side of the car.

"What's going on?" Ashley asks as she becomes more alert. She sees Spencer giving her funny look but she decided not to ask her why she's acting weird.

"Before we go inside I'm going to ask you both to give me your cell phones. There is a phone inside the cabin that you can use to call Sammy, but I don't want there to be any other distractions this weekend." _That's sounds pretty reasonable to me. Hopefully it does to them too._

After pocketing both girls' phones, and after handing them their respective bags, Dick leads the unsuspecting duo inside the cabin. He doesn't get the chance to show them around because he's forgotten something in the car. "I'll be right back," Dick says before leaves Spencer and Ashley by themselves.

"This seems nice," Spencer remarks as she takes in her surroundings.

The sound of Dick's car starting gets both girls' attention. "Oh fuck no!" Ashley exclaims before she rushes outside with Spencer hot on her tail. They step onto the wooden porch of the cabin just as Dick is pulling his car out the driveway.

There's a note taped to the porch that Spencer grabs and once she's done reading, she hands it to the brunette.

_Dear Spencer and Ashley,_

_In case you haven't guessed yet, I will not be joining you this weekend while the two of you figure out a way to get along. I have, however, planned some activities that will serve as a means for you to communicate better. The phone in the cabin will only accept calls, you cannot dial out and not to worry the fridge has been stocked with enough food to last your stay. If you are thinking about leaving, I should inform you that the closest town is twenty miles away so I suggest the two of you use this time together wisely._

_Sincerely,  
Dr. Johnson_

"Fuck me," Ashley grumbles when she's finished.

"In your dreams," Spencer spits out before she goes back inside the cabin. She wants to make sure to get the better bedroom and she needs time to process the reality that she's going to be seeing more of Ashley than she has in months.

"If you only knew," Ashley replies while watching the doctor drive off. The idea of being stuck with Spencer without anyone else around is not appealing. That's what her head is telling her anyway. Her body on the other hand is having a whole different kind of reaction, and it's one she's not about to admit to herself.

Dick speeds down the road and he can't stop himself from laughing. _Oh boy, I wonder what will happen over the weekend. One thing's for sure, when I pick them up on Monday morning, I'll want details._

_Lots and lots of details of how my brilliance saved their marriage. That's right, by the time this whole exercise is said and done, Spencer and Ashley will be back together. And that's a guarantee you can take to the bank._

_Or they'll kill me for lying to them, they won't be a couple again and I'll end up getting sued for malpractice._

_Nah, I'm sure that's not going to happen._

_Right?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N A shorter chapter, but a necessary one. I'll be back either tomorrow or Wednesday with the next update. **

Chapter 6

As soon as Ashley steps back into the cabin she hears the sound of Spencer screaming. She can tell it's not a scream out of fear, but one borne out of frustration. Ashley sighs as she reluctantly goes to find out has the blonde so upset. She convinces herself that she doesn't really care and instead it's out of pure entertainment value that she wants to know what's wrong.

Spencer paces around the bedroom she found, in a state of anger and something else. The note she saw on the bed when she first entered the room has got her blood boiling and her stomach churning. Not to mention that she has about seventy-two hours of alone time to spend with someone she can't stand ahead of her.

"What's your problem?" Ashley inquires as she leans against the doorframe.

Spencer glances up and is caught off guard because of how sexy the brunette looks. To be fair, Ashley always looks good, but there's something about the way she's standing that really gets to the blonde. "Is this your idea of a sick joke?"

"Wow, so you're actually blaming this on me?" Ashley isn't surprised, she often feels like she's the one at fault when it comes to her marriage. At least that's the message she believes the blonde loves to spread to everyone she meets. "Sorry to break the news to you Spence, but I'm looking forward to this weekend about as much as I look forward to getting a root canal."

"Whatever," Spencer replies as she throws her bag on the floor. On her way out the door she shoves the note she discovered into Ashley's hand.

Ashley is tempted to make a snide remark but her curiosity about what the note says gets the better of her.

_Dear Spencer and Ashley,_

_Welcome to your home for the next few days. This cabin has two bedrooms but I don't feel it will be productive to give you access to the second. I have padlocked that room to prevent either one of you from hiding out there. In the spirit of learning to get along, you will be required to share the master bedroom for the duration of your stay. Oh, and in case one of you is thinking of sleeping on the couch at night, I would like to remind you that you are doing this for your son. I am a professional, and as such, I expect you to follow my instructions in order to get you to the point that you can be in the same room together without screaming or fighting._

_Yours truly,  
Dr. Johnson_

Ashley is torn between laughing at the ludicrousness of everything so far and admiring the doctors tenacity. It's been a long time since she shared a bed with Spencer, almost six months, and she's not sure if she's ready for this new development. The brunette gets the feeling that the next three days are going to play out in a way even she's not expecting.

Spencer is spitting mad. When she decided to go to therapy she never thought she'd end up spending an entire weekend with Ashley.

Alone.

The last time they were away together, without their son, was before he was born. Spencer's fear is that she might actually begin to like her wife again and that can't happen. Being angry with Ashley allows the blonde to stop thinking about her pain and how much it hurts that they aren't a couple anymore.

Of course it wouldn't hurt if she was over the brunette, but Spencer can't or won't admit that to herself.

Denial is a very powerful tool and it seems both Spencer and Ashley are using it to their advantage.

Or disadvantage depending on how you look at it.

Ashley folds the note and slips it into her pocket before going to find the blonde again. On her way to the den she begins to wonder why Spencer is reacting so badly to the note. Sure, it's possible that the idea of sharing a bed with someone you hate is reason enough to have a fit but the brunette can't help but conclude that's not the only reason Spencer is freaking out. "Hello, roomie," Ashley drawls out as watches her ex pace around another room.

Spencer cringes at how arrogant Ashley sounds. She doesn't understand why she is acting so calm about the doctor's note. "Don't talk to me right now," the blonde replies because she wants a chance to clear her head of all those nagging thoughts about Ashley before another words is spoken.

Ashley steps forward in an effort to bug Spencer some more. "Are you worried that you might enjoy spending some time in bed with me? " She is on a mission to push every one of Spencer's buttons. "Afraid that you might have made a mistake by ending things with us?"

Spencer decides to ignore the brunette. She keeps her back turned away from Ashley in hopes that she'll be left alone.

"And you call me immature," Ashley scoffs when her taunting questions are not answered. "The silent treatment won't make me go away." She moves so she's standing a hair behind the blonde. "If anything it makes me more determined."

Spencer shivers when her skin is touched by the brunette's warm breath. She can't remember the last time she's been so close to Ashley and she's not at all prepared for how it's making her feel.

"You can't ignore me all weekend," Ashley purrs as her lips move dangerously close to the blonde's ear. Her desire to bother Spencer is momentarily put on the backburner because of another desire that's overtaking her senses. The months of separation from her wife allowed Ashley to forget how amazing Spencer smells and even more than that, how intoxicating her wife really is. She concludes that the only reason she's reacting so strongly to Spencer is because of her very long dry spell. A dry spell that she only blames the blonde for. "What's the matter, Spence? Cat got your tongue?"

The last thing the blonde needs is for Ashley to believe she's having any kind of affect on her. She doesn't want the brunette to realize that every time she speaks, her sultry voice sends the blonde on a very familiar high. Spencer's breathing is getting more difficult to control and so are her hormones. Even with all their fighting, Spencer's body has always betrayed how she really felt. But she's always managed to avoid giving into her desires by responding to Ashley with a lot of anger. The problem is, Spencer isn't feeling any kind of fury as Ashley's body rubs up against hers.

"You know, just because we hate each other it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun," Ashley husks out in jest. Well, not jest exactly but she hopes that Spencer can't pick up on the fact that she's somewhat serious. She's certain that she's about to receive a hard slap across the face but she doesn't care. Her hands tickle their way up the blonde's arms and suddenly the mood in the cabin changes.

What started out as a mission to bother her wife is now a moment filled with a lot sexual energy.

Ashley feels it.

Spencer feels it.

And neither one of them knows how to react exactly.

They both know how they want to react mind you, but that's not anything new.

Spencer's brain is telling her to move as far away from Ashley as possible, but she doesn't. She's sick and tired of letting the brunette get to her and she's not about to let Ashley win this one. "And what kind of fun do you have in mind?" Spencer asks with her back still pressed against her wife's front.

Ashley is surprised by the blonde's response. It's not a bad surprise but it is one that leaves her unable to make a snappy comeback. She takes a minute to compose herself before upping the ante like only she can. "I think you know," Ashley whispers while keeping her body attached to Spencer's. "Or has it been so long that you don't remember how good we used to be together?"

Spencer bites on her bottom lip as her eyes close. She tries desperately to conjure up some bad feelings about Ashley but for the life of her she can't. The brunette's jabs about their once strong sexual relationship don't make her upset. Even the dig about how much time has passed since they were intimate with each other isn't enough for Spencer to fire a barb back at her wife. She wants to give in, that's the bottom line. Spencer has deprived herself of Ashley for months and it's been driving her crazy. Right now, the blonde's defenses are so weak that's she's seconds away from turning around and attacking Ashley.

Not with words.

But her mouth would be definitely be a key part of her attack.

Ashley lets out a throaty chuckle when the room is once again plunged into silence. She can't believe what a fool she is for thinking that Spencer still wants her. Instead of trying to honestly communicate with the blonde she continues the game she started. "I knew you were all talk." Ashley's tone isn't playful anymore because she's trying to protect herself. Being rejected by Spencer hurt her a lot and she doesn't want to feel that kind of pain again. "Once an ice queen, always an ice queen."

Spencer's eyes fly open and she reacts without thinking. In no time, Ashley is wedged between a wall and the blonde's body. The look of shock on the brunette's face makes Spencer very happy. "This is what you wanted, right?" Spencer coyly inquires as she tilts her head to one side. "Come on, Ash, tell me, is this what you want?"

"I uh, what I mean is, uh..." Ashley is unable to finish her sentence because she's so turned on. She conveniently forgot how aggressive her wife can be and seeing this side of her now is beyond sexy. The fire in the blonde's eyes is hard to miss and it sends Ashley's libido into over drive.

"Cat got your tongue?" Spencer sneers as she throws the brunette's earlier taunt right back in her face. "I bet you wish I was the one who had your tongue in my mouth. Isn't that right?"

Ashley groans as the blonde's finger's glide across her exposed abdomen. She shudders with pleasure but she's still unable to form a vocal response to her wife's recent actions.

Spencer smirks at the dark brown eyes that won't leave her own. She knows that look and it gives her a lot of satisfaction that she caused it to appear on Ashley's face. "I'm guessing you want me deep inside you like I know you love me to be." Spencer's mouth is very close to Ashley's but she doesn't kiss her. She pins the brunette's arms above her head and her wife's moan is almost enough for Spencer stop what she's going to do.

Almost, but not quite.

Ashley is a goner. She's been that way since she first met Spencer and it would seem that nothing has changed in the past ten years. For all her earlier bravado and smugness, she's completely at Spencer's mercy. A position she's always enjoyed being in.

Spencer knows that she has Ashley right where she wants her. "Too bad for you that's never going to happen again."

Ashley's eyes go wide and she's very confused about what's happening. She doesn't get the chance to question Spencer about what she means because the blonde keeps going.

"Whatever happens between us this weekend it isn't going to be sex." Spencer is aware of how cruel she's being but she's protecting herself. That way her hopes and real feelings will stay buried where they belong. "And that's not going to change now, tomorrow or in the future." The blonde releases her hold on Ashley and calmly walks away knowing that she's won this battle.

At what cost remains to be seen.

Ashley doesn't chase after Spencer, but she does vow to make her wife sorry she ever teased her like that. It's one thing when she does it but to have the blonde leave her in such a state is unforgivable.

There's only one thing on Ashley's mind when she takes a seat on the couch in the den.

It's not lust.

It's not desire.

It's not love.

It's not anger.

It's not even hate.

It's revenge.

A revenge that's about to make their weekend aimed at learning to get along about something else entirely.

And that change, is one Spencer and Ashley aren't even close to being ready for.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks so much for all your feedback, I really appreciate it. Next update will be posted tomorrow. Happy Hump Day! :)**

Chapter 7

Spencer hasn't left the bedroom since her run in with Ashley. It's been almost two hours and even though she wants to go and apologize for her behavior she's scared at the prospect of facing her wife. The blonde didn't mean to be so cruel, but the way Ashley teased her set off a reaction that spiraled out of control. In the back of her mind, Spencer keeps the real reason for the lack of intimacy her relationship with Ashley has suffered through for the past three years.

A reason that even she was honest with herself about, she doesn't plan on sharing it with the brunette any time soon.

It wasn't always that way.

In the beginning and in the years that followed, the physical side of their relationship was one many people would be jealous of. Spencer craved Ashley like no other person she had ever been with and it wasn't only about sex. The sex was good obviously, but it was the connection she felt to the brunette that made it that much better.

She wants to tell Ashley why she's pulled back.

She wants to, but doesn't because it would expose a great insecurity in her psyche that she's not comfortable revealing.

If Spencer really thought about it and wasn't so afraid, she'd admit that Ashley deserves the truth. She deserves to know why things changed so dramatically. Most of all she has always been someone Spencer could confide in and the blonde can only imagine how frustrating her behavior is for Ashley.

Not because of the lack of sex they had.

No, the frustration lay in the fact that they once were able to share everything with each other. More than that, now their communication consisted of stupid fights and hurtful words exchanged without a second thought.

Spencer sighs as she sits on the edge of the bed that she'll have to share with Ashley later. She's trying to force herself to go back to the brunette and apologize, but so far she hasn't really moved. What she decides to do instead is stay in the bedroom and wait for sleep to come. That's hours away but Spencer doesn't care. She'd rather be bored out of her mind than have to deal with Ashley and the wrath she is sure to face.

It's going to be a long night and a long weekend.

That thought plagues Spencer after she changes into her pajamas and climbs under the covers.

* * *

Ashley has been using her time since her blowup with the blonde very wisely. She's managed to cook up a lot of different ways she's going to exact her revenge on her unsuspecting wife. Ashley has no problem admitting that most of her ideas are immature and childish. Some people would be ashamed of that but not our dear brunette.

She's proud.

Proud and eager to get her plan underway.

When Spencer doesn't emerge to eat dinner or bug her, Ashley is disappointed. She knows that the blonde is avoiding her but she doesn't get too upset. In the morning there will be plenty of opportunities to torture her wife and that makes Ashley smile in the evilest of ways.

She uses her alone time to imagine what Spencer's reaction to all her sneaky ideas and it causes her to have an extra bounce in her step. If Ashley took a moment to step back from the situation and think about everything that had taken place not only today but in the past, she'd probably figure out what is up with the blonde. But sometimes when you're in the situation, and the one getting hurt, objectivity isn't easy.

Ashley did try though.

In the beginning, when their problems first started, she would ask Spencer all the time what was wrong. Her questions were rebuffed and in turn that caused Ashley to think the problem was with her. That she was the reason Spencer was holding out and pulling back.

The wedge in their marriage didn't happen immediately. But as more time passed and more things happened, Ashley began to feel like there wasn't any way to get their relationship back on track.

So, she did what she tended to do when faced with adversity before she met the blonde.

She ran away.

Ashley spent more and more time at work while doing anything to avoid spending time with Spencer. She threw herself into her job, but she always made sure she was around for her son.

Both of them focused their attention on their child and not on each other.

It's impossible for a partnership to flourish under those circumstances and the end result was the huge fight that happened three months before Ashley moved out.

Spencer and Ashley each made mistakes when it came to their marriage and they are too stubborn and pigheaded to see it that way. Instead they blame the other for what they are ultimately responsible for. Neither one of them has been able to stop the cycle of blame they've been stuck in and it doesn't look like anything in the next few days will reverse the damage they've both inflicted on the other.

Ashley makes herself a sandwich before deciding to go to sleep. She has a big day ahead of her tomorrow and she wants to make sure she's well rested. When she pushes the door to the master bedroom open she's both relieved and upset that Spencer is already sleeping.

What's bugged Ashley so much over the past number of months is how unaffected Spencer has acted about the breakup of their family. The brunette doesn't know how deeply Spencer has been hurt because her wife hides her feelings quite well. Ashley in turn has interpreted the supposed apathy from Spencer as another sign that she doesn't care.

Spencer does care though.

And so does Ashley.

It's too bad for them that they are unwilling to take that first step and admit what is really in their hearts.

Ashley gets into bed and she falls sleep looking at Spencer's back, which is turned towards her. She doesn't know that Spencer is awake and she also doesn't know that the blonde's one wish is have Ashley wrap her arms around her body.

The next morning it would seem Spencer got her wish because Ashley wakes up with the blonde in her arms. She can't figure out exactly how that happened, but she does take a few moments to relish the feeling that comes with the unexpected embrace. But when she senses her resolve to punish Spencer is fading, Ashley jumps out of bed before that can happen.

She does have the common courtesy to be as quiet as possible and once she's taken a shower she leaves the still sleeping blonde in peace.

Spencer is roused from her sleep soon afterwards and her first thought is that she feels incredibly well rested. She won't, however, accept that Ashley's presence in bed could possibly be the reason for her good night's sleep. She's about to take a shower herself when she smells something that makes her mouth water. It doesn't take her long to decide what she's going to do.

She emerges from the bedroom, still in her pajamas, with a resolve to set things right with Ashley. It's not just the fact that the brunette has cooked her favorite breakfast but also because she genuinely feels bad about what happened the night before. Spencer enters the kitchen feeling nervous and unsure of how the brunette is going to react. "Good morning," she says timidly.

Ashley is sitting at the kitchen table happily munching on her food. She hears Spencer come in and hears her say good morning but doesn't respond.

Spencer sighs when she realizes she's being ignored. "About last night," she starts as she takes a seat across from Ashley. "I'm sorry that…"

"Hey, I didn't see you there," Ashley cuts in. She could care less about the insincere apology she's about to get. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah. Did you?" Spencer asks, shocked that she's actually being acknowledged.

"Sure did," Ashley grins. "I had the best dream. Do you want to hear about it?" Spencer nods even though she's sense something isn't right with her wife. "Well, you see, in my dream, you fucked me senseless for hours on end."

Spencer gasps at the cold tone coming from her wife and the sneer she's sporting on her face. "What the hell…"

"Luckily for me, I woke up and it was all just a nightmare." Ashley's voice is unmistakably sarcastic and she loves how unnerved she's made the blonde. "I just wanted to make that clear to you in case you thought for one single second I still wanted to have sex with you." She's done with phase one of her plan. That phase being to make sure Spencer doesn't think she still wants her.

"I can't believe I came here this morning to say I was sorry," Spencer fires back with just as much venom that Ashley spewed in her direction. "You'll never change."

"Oh how wrong you are," Ashley replies as she continues to eat her food. "In the past, I would have felt bad about how things were left with us last night. But now I don't. I even made my famous chocolate chip pancakes without caring enough about you to make you any." It's such a petty point that she's making but one that she hopes her wife understands clearly.

Spencer watches as Ashley devours more of her breakfast with a huge grin on her face.

"Mmmmm." Ashley pats her stomach while continuing to smile. "These are so good. I guess you'll have to find something else to eat." Phase two is now over. Letting Spencer know she doesn't care about her feelings.

It goes without saying that Ashley is lying to herself, but she's too far gone to listen to that tiny part of her brain that's telling her to stop.

"I've had enough of this," Spencer exclaims as she stands up.

Ashley is quick to her feet so she can get started on phase three. She cuts Spencer off at the door and blocks her from moving. "I've had enough of this."

Spencer tries to push the brunette out of the way but she's not able to. "I mean it, Ashley. Move!"

"I mean it, Ashley. Move!" Ashley repeats like a child.

"This isn't funny." Spencer has never seen Ashley behave this way before and she starts to wonder if there's no going back for them.

Ashley stands her ground. It's getting harder for her not laugh at the stupid game she's playing. "This isn't funny."

"Stop that right now!" Spencer yells as her face turns bright red.

"Stop that right now," Ashley echoes with a big smirk.

Spencer is on the verge of tears, but she refuses to show Ashley how much she's getting under her skin. She uses all of her strength to shove Ashley to the side and then she hightails it back to the bedroom.

Ashley is left to congratulate herself for how well things are going. She's angered the blonde more than she thought she would and it's only the beginning of what she's going to do. Even she can't believe her good fortune when she hears the water running a few minutes later. Spencer is in the shower, and that gives Ashley another idea on how to piss the blonde off even more.

Spencer is trying to calm herself down as she lets the warm water run down her body. She isn't having much success though and she's so tempted just to take off and forget all about this stupid weekend. It's only the thought of her son that keeps Spencer from leaving because the thought of hiking over 20 miles doesn't seem all that bad right now. She knows why Ashley is acting so cruelly, but that doesn't mean she's willing to forgive her just like that. The blonde decides that once she's done showering she'll go for a walk around the property to clear her head.

When finishes showering, she wraps her body in a towel and heads back to the bedroom to get dressed. She's surprised and not at all happy to find Ashley lying on the bed waiting for her. Spencer is about to ask the brunette to leave but she doesn't care to have her words repeated back to her.

Ashley is laying on her side with her hand holding her head up and she's never been more pleased with herself. "Did you enjoy your shower?" she snickers as she watches Spencer look around the room for her bag.

"Very funny, Ashley," Spencer says as she begins to panic. "Where are my clothes?"

Ashley sits up and shrugs. "I haven't the faintest idea."

"I'm serious, give them back to me," Spencer demands. She feels very exposed standing in only a towel around her wife and she wants to cover up so badly.

"I can tell you're serious." Ashley saunters over to the blonde and uses her leverage to push her up against a wall. "Too bad for you, I've hidden them, so you'll never get them back."

"Get off of me," Spencer screams as she tries to get some space between herself and the brunette. "I want my clothes and I want them now."

"You can't always get what you want, Spence," Ashley whispers as she toys with the blonde's towel. "Don't be shy, it's not like I've never seen you naked before."

Spencer's chest tightens. "Stop touching me." She tries to raise her voice but it cracks instead. "Please just give me my stuff."

Ashley is not sure why Spencer looks like she's on the verge of crying. She expected her wife to react with anger and the brunette wrongly concludes that she's being manipulated. So she does something very out of character for her. Ashley yanks on Spencer's towel hard enough for it come undone. "Sorry, my bad," she says before she laughs uncontrollably.

Spencer is embarrassed and horrified beyond belief. She cannot believe what Ashley just did and she cannot stand to hear the brunette laughing at her own expense. She tries to grab the towel off the floor but Ashley is too fast and gets it first.

"Wow, look at you," Ashley exclaims. She lets out a long whistle, completely ignoring the moisture in her wife's eyes. "You should walk around naked more often."

Instead of fighting back, Spencer bursts into tears. She can't face Ashley for another second ,so she runs into the bathroom and locks the door.

Ashley hears the blonde sobbing on the other side of the door and she can't believe what she just did. She doesn't understand why Spencer is so upset, but clearly she isn't faking it and Ashley feels like a complete jerk.

And what makes her feel even worse is the fact that she has no clue how to fix things.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Thanks all, you are awesome! Flashbacks are in _italics_**

Chapter 8

_Spencer smiled when she felt Ashley's arms tighten their hold on her. She actually hadn't stopped smiling since she arrived with her new wife at the cabin they had rented for their honeymoon. Spencer was shocked, at first, when Ashley mentioned her idea for where she wanted to spend their first two weeks as a married couple. A trip to some tropical location with blue water and white sand as far as the eye could see would have been the blonde's first guess if she had to venture where Ashley wanted to go. Not that Spencer would have minded. Seeing the brunette in a bikini was never a bad thing. But her wife's reasoning that all she needed to enjoy herself was Spencer made the blonde insanely happy._

_Most of the things that Ashley did for Spencer made her insanely happy actually. They had been together for four years before tying the knot. And for the blonde the time had just flown by. Ashley had proven to be everything she needed and more than she ever could have asked for in a partner. Their relationship had been tested early on in college and survived through some ugly jealousy and insecurity on both sides. But that was in the past and their issues had been faced head on and dealt with swiftly. That was one of the things that made Spencer confident that theirs was a union that would last. There was no avoidance when it came to whatever crisis they were currently facing. It was a change for Spencer from her previous relationships and it was a change that was welcomed wholeheartedly._

_"What are you thinking about?" Ashley whispered as she stroked the blonde's arm. She also seemed to have a permanent smile on her face since getting hitched to Spencer, although to be fair that smile hadn't really faded since her first meeting with the blonde. Ashley initially thought the idea of committing herself to one person for the rest of her life would be terrifying but her reaction when she had thought about proposing to Spencer had been surprisingly stress free. And any subsequent thoughts afterwards had done nothing but affirm her belief that the blonde was the one for her. She sometimes couldn't believe her good fortune at finding someone that got her like no one else did. Ashley hadn't had the best track record when it came to relationships before, but that all changed the second Spencer entered her life._

_Spencer turned around in her wife's arms so she could look into the brown eyes she loved so much. They were lying on the floor in front of a fireplace and hadn't moved in what felt like days even though that wasn't the case. She couldn't resist snaring a kiss from the brunette before answering her question. "Nicknames."_

_"Nicknames?" That was certainly not the response Ashley was expecting. "What specifically about nicknames?"_

_"How we don't have any for each other," Spencer explained. The crackling of the fire only added to the romantic setting of the evening. Ashley had already showered her with presents, a romantic candle lit dinner and hours of passionate lovemaking. The blonde was euphoric, and she hoped that this trip was a sign of things to come for the two of them. "We've been together for over four years and we've never had nicknames for each other."_

_Ashley wasn't really sure where her wife was heading with this particular topic of conversation and she didn't really care. Spencer was too cute for words and she loved the little crease the blonde got on her forehead whenever ever she was concentrating on something. "Sure we __do." Ashley pecked the tip of Spencer's nose before continuing. "I call you Spence and you call me Ash."_

_Spencer shook her head as her eyes shone brightly. "Those aren't proper nicknames. All we've done is shortened our given names." She chewed on her bottom lip as she attempted to think of one for the brunette. "We need to be more creative."_

_"I don't see why we need nicknames at all," Ashley teased. She really wasn't a fan of them but she enjoyed humoring the blonde. "If you insist though, I have always thought a killer nickname for me would be Sexy Beast." The brunette broke out into a huge grin that included her famous nose crinkle._

_"That's it!" Spencer excitedly exclaimed. She had been hit with a moment of inspiration as she studied her new wife's flawless features._

_Ashley was surprised that the blonde had agreed to her suggestion. She hadn't been serious when she made it, but she wasn't going to turn down a moniker like that one. "I knew you'd see it my way."_

_"No, silly," Spencer replied with a shake of her head. "I bestow the nickname of Bunny upon you."_

_"Excuse me?" Ashley was utterly horrified by that terrible name. "There is no way I'm letting you call me Bunny. No way."_

_"Too bad for you I've already fallen in love with it," Spencer countered. She waited a few seconds for dramatic effect. "Bunny."_

_"Spencer!" Ashley groaned. "I'm not spending the rest of my life with you calling me Bunny. I love you and all but that's not going to happen."_

_"But Bunny," Spencer whined as she pouted. "It's cute and adorable, just like you."_

_"Absolutely not." Ashley wasn't going to give in this time like she usually did. "I refuse, do you understand, refuse to be called Bunny. And if you insist on calling me that, I'll file for divorce the second we get back home."_

_Spencer laughed. The brunette's threat was an empty one. She was very amused by Ashley's antics and she wasn't at all upset by them. "Please, you're stuck with me for life." The blonde went for a kiss, but was denied. "Aw, Bunny, give me a kiss."_

_Ashley narrowed her eyes at Spencer as she tried to keep a straight face. It was hard to keep pretending to be aggravated but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try. "Fine! If you want to call me that ridiculous name then I get to give you one as well." Spencer nodded in agreement as she laughed some more. Ashley wracked her brain for a nickname as bad as the one Spencer had come up with. "Ok, I got it."_

_Spencer was excited to hear what cutesy name the brunette had lovingly thought of for her. "Lay it on me."  
__  
"You ready?" Ashley asked as she marveled at her own brilliance. The blonde nodded again and she was brimming with excitement. "Stinky Feet."_

_"Excuse me?" Spencer's jaw fell open. She was sure she had heard wrong but the look of amusement on her wife's face would say otherwise._

_"Stinky Feet," Ashley repeated. "If you call me Bunny, I shall call thee Stinky Feet."_

_"You take that back," Spencer demanded before she smacked the brunette's arm. "My feet do not stink."_

_"Obviously you have no sense of smell," Ashley replied and then it was her turn to be denied a kiss. "Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm not the one who has foot odor issues."_

_Spencer knew Ashley was only kidding, well she hoped she was. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to lay a guilt trip on the brunette. "You know you've emotionally scarred me for life. I'm going to walk around with socks on all the time and I'll have to go to therapy to erase the damage you've caused me."_

_Ashley shrugged. "If that's what you have to do, that's what you have to do." She was almost at the point of apologizing but she was trying to remain strong. "Not to worry, I won't leave you despite the gargantuan foot smelling problem that you can't control."_

_"I don't like you very much right now," Spencer grumbled, looking as hurt as possible._

_"Aw, Stinky Feet, don't be like that," Ashley said as she rubbed her nose against the blonde's. "I'll always love you even if I have to spend my life with a clothes pin around my nose."_

_Spencer struggled not to smile and she lost that struggle when Ashley rubbed her nose a second time. "You're terrible. You know that?"_

_"I'm not the one who started this whole thing," Ashley pointed out. "And as long as you never call me Bunny again we can drop this whole subject completely."_

_"Fine." Spencer let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess I can deal with calling you Ash and nothing else."_

_Ashley felt like doing a victory dance. She had actually won an argument and that made her very happy. "See, that's a perfectly good name, Spence." The brunette decided to end their first "fight" as a married couple by making out with her wife._

_"Mmmm, that was nice," Spencer remarked when they pulled apart. She got lost in Ashley's eyes for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Do you think we'll always be like this?"_

_"I don't know. We do eventually have to get dressed or we won't be able to work and earn money," Ashley joked._

_"That's not what I meant." Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "I meant, happy and carefree like __we are now."_

_"I'd like to think so," Ashley said sincerely. "I love you more than anything, Spence. I want to have a long, happy marriage with you." Her tone turned serious because she needed the blonde to know she wasn't kidding around anymore. "And I'll do anything in my power to make sure that happens."_

_Spencer, satisfied with that answer, decided that it had been far too long since she heard Ashley scream her name. She took action by forcing the brunette on her back and it wasn't long before she got exactly what she wanted.

* * *

_

Ashley stares at the fireplace of the cabin she's currently in without blinking. The contrast from her first visit to a cabin to this one couldn't be more dramatic. She's still in shock about what transpired with Spencer a half an hour ago, and she's no closer to understanding how she let things get so out of control. Ashley returned the blonde's clothes immediately. She told Spencer they were in the bedroom and then she left her alone.

That's not what Ashley wanted to do.

What she wanted to do was get on her knees and beg for forgiveness.

But the brunette wasn't sure that Spencer would even hear her out. She wouldn't blame her if she didn't though. That wasn't what stopped her from telling the blonde how sorry she was. Ashley retreated back to the living room out of fear and shame.

She is at a complete loss about how to handle the mess she created. And the realization that she might have done serious damage to Spencer makes her feel an ache in her chest that hasn't gone away.

Ashley is pulled from her thoughts by the phone ringing. It startles her and she wonders on her way to answer it, if it's the doctor calling. A part of her wants to leave because of everything that has happened but a bigger part of her wants to stay and make things right.

If that's even possible.

Spencer also hears the phone, but she isn't about to leave the sanctuary of the bedroom. She hasn't stopped crying since Ashley tore the towel from her body, although her tears have slowed down significantly. She can't fathom a scenario where she will ever leave the room until Monday, even if she knows she has to at some point.

"Hello," Ashley says, her voice monotone.

"Mama!" Sammy squeals at the top of his lungs. "It's me, Sammy."

Ashley feels like someone just took a hammer to her heart. As much as she loves any opportunity to speak to her son, hearing his voice makes the brunette feel even more ashamed about what she did. Tears spring to her eyes as she fights not to let Sammy catch on to how distraught she is. "Hey little man, it's good to hear from you."

"I miss you, Mama," Sammy announces. "But Grandma played trucks with me and it was fun."

"That does sound like fun," Ashley agrees. She squeezes her eyes shut to prevent herself from crying but it's in vain. Not only did she act stupidly and carelessly, but now she feels like she let her son down. "What else did you do?" Ashley listens to Sammy recount his adventures over the last day but she's distracted. It's only when Sammy asks to talk with Spencer that she pays attention again. She almost makes an excuse up as to why the blonde can't come to the phone but doesn't because she knows that's not fair to her son or Spencer. "Just a second, I'll get her for you."

Ashley walks over to where Spencer is and stops outside the bedroom door. She's worried that the blonde will think she's making up an excuse for her to come out. Ashley hopes Spencer won't think that, but she isn't going to blame her if she does. "Sammy's on the phone," the brunette says as she raps her hand softly against the door. "He wants to speak to you."

Seconds later, Spencer opens the door, much to the surprise of her wife. The blonde doesn't look in Ashley's direction as she heads for the phone. She doesn't doubt for a second that Sammy is on the line because no matter what, she knows that the brunette wouldn't use her love for her son to manipulate her. Ashley hasn't done that once since they separated and even though Spencer is still hurt beyond belief she doesn't think the brunette will start now.

Especially after everything.

"Hi, Sammy." Spencer wipes her eyes as she focuses on her son and her son only. "How's my favorite guy doing?"

"Mommy!" Sammy exclaims with a lot of enthusiasm. "I miss you so much."

Spencer feels Ashley's eyes on her but she doesn't turn around. "Not as much as I miss you."

Ashley isn't sure she should be listening in on the conversation between her wife and son, but she can't help herself. She longs to take Spencer in her arms and take back the events of not only today, but the last six months as well. The brunette knows it's not possible but that doesn't stop her from wanting to forget.

Spencer keeps wiping the stray tears that won't stop falling, away, as she talks with Sammy. He's such a loving and sweet child. Even with the upheaval in his life he hasn't changed and that makes the blonde love him even more. She wants to give him his family back but now that doesn't look very likely. Spencer hangs up the phone when she's done and then she hesitates because she doesn't if she can turn around and face Ashley. Everything is so fresh and she's still feeling embarrassed about what happened.

"Can we talk?" Ashley asks timidly. She has a feeling that Spencer will say no but that doesn't stop her from trying. The brunette has reached a point where her pride isn't important anymore. Nothing is except the blonde whose back she's looking at. "I know I have no right to ask you to listen to me…" Her voice falters as she loses control over her emotions. "What I did to you was inexcusable."

Spencer can tell that Ashley means every word she's saying. She knows her wife well enough to know when she's being played and when she's not. The blonde stays rooted in her spot because she's not sure if she's ready for anything else.

Ashley takes Spencer's silence as a sign to keep going. "I know saying I'm sorry won't erase what I did, but I am." She takes a few steps towards the blonde. "God, Spence, I don't know what came over me. I just…I just don't know."

Spencer feels a tugging at her heart because of how distraught Ashley sounds. She wishes she didn't, actually she wishes more that the whole incident never took place.

"I can't do this anymore," Ashley's declares while moving closer to her wife. "I'm so tired of fighting with you and pretending that what's happening between us isn't killing me."

Spencer is overwhelmed by how broken the brunette seems, but she's trying to stay firm. What Ashley did hurt her more than she thought possible. On the one hand she reasons that it doesn't matter if her wife regrets her actions, but on the other hand she can't help but be affected by the sheer desperation she senses in Ashley's voice.

"Every day since we separated, all I've wanted is for us to get back together," Ashley admits. The time for game playing and petty, stupid fights is over. "All I've wanted every night as I've fallen asleep is you, wrapped up in my arms." She pauses as she works up the courage to go on. "And then I went and humiliated you today and probably ruined any chance of that happening again."

The blonde can't stop her tears from returning. Ashley's words are touching her, but she doesn't move. She's not sure about anything anymore and her resolve to punish the brunette is beginning to waver.

"I don't hate anything about you," Ashley whispers, inches away from her wife. "Not one single thing, and I'm sorry that I ever tried to make you think that I did."

Spencer finally turns to face the brunette and when her eyes come in contact with Ashley's she sees that she's crying as well. The blonde doesn't say anything, but she doesn't walk away either.

Ashley cringes when she sees her wife's tears stained face. She knows she's the cause of those tears and it makes her feel even worse. But she's determined to lay her heart on the line because it's the right thing to do, and she hopes against hope that it might make a difference to the blonde. "I hate that things got so messed up between us. I hate that we drifted apart. I hate that our marriage crumbled. I hate that I've caused you such pain. I hate that I don't get to wake up every morning with you beside me. I hate that I don't get to share all of the amazing things Sammy does with you. I hate that we aren't a family anymore. I hate what I've done to you, and I hate myself for hurting you."

Spencer isn't sure how to react. But she senses that the brunette isn't done so she stays quiet.

"I've never, in the ten years I've known you, hated you for one single second of that time." Ashley trembles with each word that she utters, but she doesn't break eye contact with the blonde. "I never stopped loving you, Spence, never. I'm still in love with you, and I know that probably doesn't matter to you right now…"

"You're wrong," Spencer whispers. Ashley's words have reached her in a way she didn't think was possible minutes ago. She can't deny she's not still hurting, but she also can't deny herself the brunette. Spencer has done that for months and even though what she's about to do might be a mistake, she doesn't care. "It matters so much."

Ashley is caught completely off guard when Spencer closes the gap between them. But that doesn't even compare to the shock she experiences when the blonde's lips come in contact with her own. She is tempted to ask Spencer what she's doing but doesn't.

Instead, Ashley kisses Spencer back without hesitating and without knowing what this means for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Here's the next chapter as promised. In response to the question about their wedding rings, I had never really thought about it until now lol. So great question! If I decide to write an epilogue then that's definitely something I would address. Thanks again all and have a happy Friday! **

Chapter 9

Spencer deepens the kiss she's sharing with Ashley. Her hunger and passion growing with every brush of her lips against the brunette's. Every moan that she makes and every second that passes feels better than the last. She can hardly believe that it's been so long since she kissed Ashley. So long since she's felt such desire and most of all so long since she's felt their love coursing throughout her body.

Ashley grasps at every part of Spencer she can find. It's been so long, too long, since she's felt the blonde as close as she is right now. She doesn't even take the time to contemplate where this kiss, or rather kisses, is going to lead. Ashley can't. If she does all sorts of thoughts and doubts will creep into her mind and that's the last thing she wants. What she truly wants, what she's always wanted is one thing and one thing only.

Spencer.

The blonde for her part is also pushing any and all negative thoughts to a place where they can't bother her. So much has happened between the two and so many fights and battles have erupted, that this moment of love and need feels too good to give up. Spencer has no thoughts of stopping. None. All she's thinking about is how to get even more tangled up in Ashley than she already is.

Heavy breathing and sounds of pleasure are the only noises permeating the isolated cabin. One kiss rolls effortlessly into another as everything else is forgotten except what is happening in this moment. Spencer needs more though. And so does Ashley actually, but she's too afraid of what could happen if she makes a move. She's had this happen before. Been so close to reconnecting with the blonde, only to have it halted before things can go further.

It's not that Ashley thinks sex is everything, she doesn't. But being estranged from Spencer, emotionally and physically for what feels like forever, has made her equate sex with intimacy. She's forgotten that real intimacy can happen fully clothed.

Spencer's legs are turning to jelly and she doesn't know how much longer she can stay upright. She's not all that adverse to falling to the ground and taking Ashley right there, but she'd rather be in a place that's a bit more comfortable. The bedroom is not an option because it's too far away. She opens up one eye and deftly guides herself and the brunette to the couch.

Ashley's knees hit the back of the couch and in no time she's pushed on it, with the blonde ending up on her lap. Spencer straddles the brunette as their kissing gets even more intense. They're both breathing out their nose in an effort to not break their lip lock. Ashley feels Spencer grind into her and the moan she lets out is swallowed by the blonde's hot, wet mouth.

And then something happens.

Ashley's common sense returns.

No one is more surprised by its return than her. Her mind isn't focusing on the hot blonde in her lap, instead she starts thinking about how nothing has been resolved. Not only that, but her confession of love was not returned by Spencer. She laid her heart on the line because it was the right thing to and because she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up for another second. She contemplates the different scenarios that might occur if they have sex. Most of those scenarios end with even more awkwardness between her and Spencer than there already is. The wheels in Ashley's head are turning so fast that her lips slow down.

Spencer notices the change in the brunette's actions and she's confused. "What's wrong?" she asks after pulling back from Ashley. Her face is flushed, hair a mess and she's panting. Spencer almost goes in for another kiss before Ashley can answer. That's how badly she wants to take things further.

Ashley's hands find their way to Spencer's hips. She wants to slow down, but she doesn't want the blonde to move from where she is. The close body contact feels better than she remembers. "I don't think I can do this."

A feeling of rejection washes over Spencer so fast that all rational thought leaves her head. She's angry, and after what Ashley did to her in the bathroom she's also indignant. How dare Ashley turn her down? Not when she put her through such an ordeal earlier. Spencer glares at the brunette with her lips pursed together in a frown. She wants to give Ashley a piece of her mind but opts instead to leave. There's only so much humiliation she can take.

Ashley watches the various emotions cross Spencer's features and she realizes what she's about to do just in time. She holds the blonde in place and doesn't let her go. "Please, Spence, just hear me out." She's not above begging. Especially when she's gotten a taste of what she's missed last six months.

Spencer struggles against the brunette's hold on her. She's not scared, but she does want to get as far away from her wife as possible.

What stops her isn't angry words.

Or pleading.

Or the fact that she can't break herself free from the brunette.

What stops Spencer cold is the burst of emotion that comes pouring out of Ashley.

The brunette basically lunges her body at Spencer as she lets out a strangled cry. She buries herself against the blonde while her arms wrap themselves around Spencer's neck. She can't even speak because of how distraught she is. Ashley can't bear the thought of Spencer walking away from her.

Spencer holds onto her crying wife and all the rejection and ire she felt before is gone. She can't remember seeing the brunette so broken or unhinged. Spencer tries to soothe Ashley as best as she can as she allows the brunette to seek comfort in her embrace.

"I'm sorry," Ashley mumbles against Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she repeats because she doesn't feel she can say it enough.

"It's ok," Spencer whispers as she rubs the brunette's back. "Don't cry, Ash, it's ok." She doesn't like seeing her wife in pain, even with everything that's transpired between them.

What Ashley can't express immediately is why she's broken down. Spencer not saying I love you back, coupled with the blonde's attempt to leave, have scared her. They might be separated, but the brunette is nowhere near the point of accepting that things are really over with them. Not even close. So these two things gave her a flash that maybe they were. And that's where her desperation lies. In the fear that the blonde could be gone from her life for good.

It strikes Spencer as odd how the roles have reversed so quickly. She was the one only minutes ago who seemed so fragile, and now it's Ashley who has taken over that role. The blonde is currently the one in the position of calming her wife down. That's not a bad thing necessarily she just wants to understand where the brunette is coming from.

"Is it me?" Ashley asks once her tear stained face is removed from Spencer's shoulder. Her question comes out quietly and her voice shakes, but the blonde hears her. That doesn't mean she gets where Ashley is going with her inquiry though. "Did I do something to make you stop loving me?" the brunette clarifies as her bottom lip quivers. She's still on the edge of losing it again, but she's trying to keep herself as composed as she can. She's amazed at how all her defense mechanisms seem to be gone. Namely her pride, but also her ego. Two hours ago that question never would have left her lips but now she's so overwhelmed by her emotions she has to know the answer. Even if it's not what she wants to hear. Months and years really, of not knowing why the blonde has pulled away from her have finally caught up with Ashley.

"Ashley, no," Spencer assures her wife quickly. She's confused, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Ashley isn't referring to the bathroom incident. What confuses her more is why she thinks Spencer doesn't love her anymore. It's only then that she realizes she didn't reciprocated when the brunette confessed her true feelings. "I never stopped loving you either."

Ashley's eyes open wider, but a part of her doesn't believe the blonde. She can't help but wonder if Spencer is only saying those words because she feels bad. The brunette squashes her hopes until she receives confirmation by asking again. "Really?"

"God yes," Spencer exclaims before pushing her forehead against Ashley's. Her fingers are run through the brunette's hair as they both take a second to revel in their closeness again. "Not being with you has been so damn hard. I do love you, Ash, I always have." She holds back on saying, "and I always will" because there's so much uncertainty in the air.

Ashley closes her eyes for a few seconds to let the blonde's words sink in. When they reopen she notices that Spencer's eyes are also watery. "How did we end up here?" the brunette asks, and her tone is not accusatory. It would seem that two people who are still in love shouldn't have let things deteriorate to the point where they are.

Spencer knows there are a variety of reasons and circumstances that led to the break up of their marriage. There always is. Not only that but she also realizes that it's completely unfair to Ashley to keep her reasons for pulling away hidden any longer. It's hard for her to open up though. And she's not sure she can find the right words to explain what she's kept hidden for so long. "I think things changed for us after Sammy was born."

Ashley nods as she considers what her wife just said. Nobody is blaming their problems on Sammy. He's obviously innocent and neither one of them regret his presence in their lives. "Why do you think they changed?"

"I don't know," Spencer lies as all her insecurities coming rush back at her. She doesn't want to be acting this way but it's hard to admit something about yourself that you don't like and feel ashamed by. Then the blonde notices how hurt Ashley looks because of her lie. "I'm the one who pulled away first," Spencer whispers as she avoids keeping eye contact with the brunette.

Ashley can see that whatever is bothering her wife is something she's struggling with. She doesn't want to push, but she also understands that this conversation needs to take place if there's any hope for them. "Why?"

Spencer takes a deep breath as she prepares herself to open up. She lifts her head and the words nearly die in her throat but she doesn't let them. "Because I changed after Sammy was born."

Ashley furrows her brow. The blonde's answer has done nothing to shed light on her wife's reasons for pulling away from her. "What do you mean?" Her voice is free from anger or any kind of accusatory tone. Ashley just wants the truth right now, nothing more.

"My body changed," Spencer confesses, and she can't stop herself from crying again. It's just too overwhelming for her to finally be letting Ashley in. Her eyes drop to her lap when it's too hard to look into the brown eyes she loves so much.

A light bulb goes off in the brunette's head as everything starts to suddenly make a lot more sense to her. There's obviously more behind the blonde's admission as well as other circumstances that led to them separating. But she's just glad to have some glimpse into the blonde's psyche. "Do you think I had some kind of issue with your body after Sammy was born?" She needs clarification before continuing. Spencer shakes her head, but Ashley isn't sure if she's telling the truth. "Do you really think I would stop loving you if your body changed?" As the questions is asked aloud the brunette gets more insulted that her wife might think that of her. "Do you really think I'm that shallow?"

Spencer's head shoots up and she doesn't like where the conversation is headed. "No, that's not it…"

"I'm sorry," Ashley says when she regains her senses. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She takes her hand and holds the brunette's face in place. "I know this is hard, Spence, but you can trust me." And then she flashes back to how she taunted her wife. "Oh god, I'm such an idiot." She flashes back to the way she laughed when she ripped the towel off the blonde's body. "I never should have hurt you like that…"

This time it's Spencer who interrupts. "I know you're sorry about today." She's been with Ashley long enough to realize the way her mind works. "It's not exactly something I want to deal with right now. You deserve to know what happened, Ash, this is just really hard for me."

"If you want to wait, I understand," Ashley replies honestly. She still wants to understand everything but she owes it to Spencer to be patient. Not for any other reason than it's what the blonde needs. "I'm not going anywhere."

That's enough to give Spencer the courage to continue. "Every day you go to work and photograph all these beautiful women." Ashley fights the urge to cut in and she's able to keep herself restrained. "It never bothered me before, but something changed when I gave birth. I don't know if it was my hormones or what it is was. And then it was so hard for me to know that when you left for work you'd go and see perfection and then you'd return to me and be disappointed."

Ashley nods in understanding but there's one thing she has to know. "Did I ever do or say anything to make you think that?"

"No, no, you didn't," Spencer assures her quickly. "It took forever for me to lose the baby weight and even then my body was different." She feels her cheeks heating up but she doesn't stop talking. "It's not just that. I uh…you know some days Sammy would be so much work that I wouldn't even shower. Or, you'd come home and I'd have baby food all over my clothes and in my hair. I didn't feel the least bit attractive, and if I didn't think that about myself, then what did I expect from you."

Ashley resists the overwhelming urge to get defensive. What Spencer needs is for her wife to be supportive, loving and most of all truthful when it comes to addressing her insecurities. "No matter what kind of supposed perfection I see in the models I photograph, nobody even comes close to being as beautiful as you are."

Spencer wants to look anywhere but at her wife, but Ashley won't let her. "Come on, that's not possible."

"I'm not in love with your body, Spence, I'm in love with you," Ashley says as she tries to think of any way to get the blonde to believe her. "I don't look at you and think anything other than how absolutely breathtaking you are. You carried and gave birth to our son and then decided to raise him at home. That means more to me than whether or not I came home to find you with your hair perfect or make up done up."

Spencer can't accept what the brunette is telling her. It's not a reflection on her wife, it's more a reflection on herself and her issues.

"Let me put it to you this way," Ashley starts when an idea forms in her head. "If I was, say, in a car accident or something and ended up paralyzed or hurt really badly would you suddenly stop loving me?"

"Of course not!" Spencer answers without even thinking of the response. "I would love you know matter what."

"Exactly," Ashley says as she repositions herself so she's eye-to-eye with Spencer. "And that's the way I feel. But that's beside the point really because you are beautiful, Spence, and I do love and want you but it's not enough for me to tell you that. You have to believe it."

Spencer knows that one conversation won't change years of her thinking that way about herself, but she finds herself believing the brunette nonetheless. She feels stupid for not opening up to Ashley before, but she can't change the past. And there's obviously more than just that one issue that led the pair down a road where the end result was heartbreak for both of them. What she feels most of all though, as she gazes into Ashley's eyes is love. Really and truly this time in a way that makes Spencer react unexpectedly again.

She kisses Ashley a second time, but this kiss is different.

In this kiss Spencer hopes Ashley understands that she's making her a promise.

A promise not to hold back and run from their problems.

A promise to keep the lines of communication open.

And a promise to work through whatever lies ahead from them.

When her kiss is returned, Spencer knows that Ashley's making those exact same promises back to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spencer plays with Ashley's fingers while snuggling with her wife. She's been sitting across the brunette's lap for some time now and she has no intentions of getting up. Spencer was able to block out how much she loved being close to Ashley before. It was easy when she was pretending to hate her, but now she can't tear herself away from the brunette. She can tell that her wife feels the exact same way. From the gentle kisses to the light caresses, to the soft sighs. All those things make Spencer believe that there's hope for her future with Ashley. Even if there are still issues that need to be tackled.

"Why didn't you let me know how you were feeling?" Ashley asks carefully. That question is one that she can't get out of her head. It pains her to think that Spencer thought and maybe still thinks so badly about herself. And she wonders if she did anything to fuel those feelings. It doesn't matter what the blonde told her, Ashley feels guilty, like she played a part in her wife's low self esteem. "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable," she assures the blonde. The last thing Ashley wants to do is push too hard. She knows she made the mistake of not pushing enough before, but things are so fragile she doesn't want their new found peace to shatter in any way.

"I wanted to tell you," Spencer whispers as she keeps her eyes connected with Ashley. It's hard for her not to look away but she knows this moment as well as this conversation is too important. "At first I thought it was a just a hormonal thing." Ashley nods along while her hand moves up and down the blonde's thigh. "Then I realized it went deeper than that." Unable to handle the wounded expression on the brunette's face, Spencer leans in so she's cheek to cheek with Ashley. "I was embarrassed and uh…I." Her voice is shaking but she doesn't want to stop. "I felt stupid."

"I'm so sorry you felt that way," Ashley replies as she squeezes her arms around the blonde. "I wish I would have known." She thinks back to the many times she was rebuffed by Spencer. To the times when her wife would pull away, how they'd argue over nothing because they weren't really talking about what was bothering them. She recalls how Spencer would hide her body whenever she had the chance and how that never used to happen. It dawns on the brunette that she could have noticed what was going on if she'd stepped outside herself for just a second. Ashley berates herself for being so blind, so self-involved and in her mind, so selfish.

"It wasn't your fault, Ash," Spencer says as she watches the conflict rage in the brunette's eyes. She had pulled back when her wife went silent. "I should have said something."

Ashley shakes her head. "I should have clued in a long time ago to what was going on." Spencer attempts to talk over the brunette but she can't. "I should have pushed you when you wouldn't open up to me." Everything seems so much clearer to Ashley than it was before. "I should have been a better wife." The last part is said quietly and the pain in the brunette's voice is quite evident.

"I don't want this to be about blame," Spencer declares firmly. "We both made mistakes, but I think our time would be better spent focusing on why it happened instead of who's responsible." She doesn't want any progression they might make to be erased if the blame game is played.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore, that you didn't love me," Ashley admits even though it's hard to say. "Not when we broke up. I'm talking about what happened before then."

It hurts Spencer to hear that coming from Ashley, but she tries not to let her pain distract her. "Why on earth would you think that? Because I didn't want to have sex?"

"No, because you stopped touching me," Ashley clarifies. Her throat is closing up as the months, and years of estrangement from the blonde catch up to her. "We always used to touch, it wasn't about the sex." That was partly true. The sex issue happened later when Ashley pushed the issue because she was desperate to get the intimacy back in their marriage. "It felt like any time I tried to get close to you, you found a reason not to." The brunette isn't trying to lay their problems at Spencer's feet; all she's trying to do is be honest. "I knew you were tired and not feeling like yourself, so I didn't expect you to jump back in bed with me." Her eyes implore the blonde to believe her. "I thought there had to be reason, something I did for you to act differently around me."

Spencer considers her wife's words for a couple of minutes. "I thought the same thing," she replies. As difficult as it is for the blonde to drudge up old feelings in a lot of ways she feels like with each confession or admission, the burden she's been carrying around is getting lighter. "At first I cringed every time you brought up sex and then when you stopped asking, I wondered if you didn't want me anymore."

Ashley shifts her body so she can place both her hands on Spencer's face. She kisses her wife fully on the lips and lets them linger there for a few moments. "Never doubt that I want you, Spence, never." She moistens her lips before kissing the blonde again. "I stopped asking because I figured there was no point. I kept getting shot down and," she hesitates because she's not sure how the next part will come across, "I guess it felt like I was always the one asking. I wanted to be the one seduced. You know?" Ashley's voice squeaks and she's pretty sure she's blushing.

"I used to be good at seducing you," Spencer replies with a slight smirk, her tone wistful.

Ashley grins. "You really were." They share a short kiss but it's one they both enjoy. "I guess my working long hours didn't help matters either?"

"No, not really," Spencer agrees. "Then it became easier to fight with you than actually talk about what was bothering me."

"I know the feeling," Ashley sadly admits. "We've hurt each other so much and said so many bad things that I wish we could take back."

"But we can't," Spencer finishes for the brunette. She hears Ashley chuckle and she wonders why she's laughing. "What?"

It takes Ashley a few moments to be able to explain herself. "It's like we're on the same wavelength again. It's nice."

"It really is." Spencer knows what the brunette is referring to. They were at one time infamous for finishing each other's sentences. It bothered other people, but not them. Her smile fades before she asks a question she's not sure she's ready to have answered. But she can't stop herself from asking it anyway. "Do you think we can start over?"

"Yes," Ashley replies without hesitation. "I'd like to. Scratch that, I'd love to."

Spencer smiles. "But…"

"But we can't mess this up again," Ashley somberly says. "It was so hard not be with you. It killed me to throw those insults at you, and it killed me to hear you return my anger. I can't go through something like that again."

"I know what you mean." Spencer continues to slide her fingers in and out of the brunette's hand. "I love Sammy with all my heart and I know you do too, but he can't be our life." She's been thinking about this particular issue for some time. "Even without the other problems we had, we never really spent any time together, just the two of us after he was born. We have to stay connected and work on our relationship."

Ashley nods along and as she does, she marvels at how much better she feels. "You're right. He's going to head off into the world at some point and then you and I will be left alone. I don't want us to be strangers."

"I couldn't agree more." Spencer smiles and she can feel her heart beginning to mend.

"I don't want to rush anything, Spence, and after today I have no right to ask this," Ashley looks unsure of herself and that makes the blonde curious about what's on her mind. "I want to come home. After this weekend, I want to come back to our house." The idea of being separated from her wife and her son longer than she has been is not at all appealing. "I'm not saying we have to pick right up and pretend nothing's happened…"

"It's always been your home, Ash," Spencer cuts in. She's weary of pushing this particular issue but she feels it's necessary. "I never kicked you out, you left."

Pain flashes in both their eyes and it takes a second for Ashley to compose herself. The last thing she wants is to take any steps backwards. "You kicked me out of our room and I stayed for three months. I didn't want to be your roommate and we were fighting so much, I figured it was better just to leave."

Spencer knows she could argue or fight Ashley about why she left and how hard it was to see her go. She could but she doesn't because at some point they both have to release themselves from their shared past and shared mistakes. "I would love to have you back. It's been really lonely without you."

"I love you so much," Ashley exclaims before engaging the blonde in a heart-stopping kiss. "So much."

"I love you too," Spencer whispers as they both tear up again. "What you said before, about…"

"I meant it," Ashley knows exactly what the blonde is referring to. "As much as I'd love to have you naked right now, we can go as slow as you need."

Spencer blushes at the desire she hears in her wife's voice, but she's also relieved that she's being understanding. "Thank you." She caresses the side of Ashley's face and it makes her tingle all over. "That means a lot to me."

"There's absolutely no need to thank me," Ashley assures the blonde. She is thrilled beyond belief that she's getting a second chance. And she's not going to blow it, for any reason. "Whenever we are intimate again I want you to be comfortable enough for me to admire and worship every square inch of your body."

Spencer shivers because of the way Ashley is looking at her. She wonders to herself how she could have doubted that her wife found her desirable. "I can't wait for that," she replies before her lips are tangled with the brunette's.

"Me either," Ashley replies when they break for air.

"I think we should continue going to therapy though." Spencer hopes Ashley isn't offended by her suggestion. "We've touched on a lot of things today but I still think we have things to work out."

Ashley is a hundred percent behind her wife's idea. "Absolutely. We're going to do this right and therapy sounds like the perfect way to keep us in check."

Spencer feels very happy and having two whole days left to spend with Ashley makes her even happier. "How do you feel about dropping the heavy conversation for now?"

"I think you're smart and gorgeous," Ashley smirks. She can tell that the blonde knows she means what she's saying and isn't laying on the flattery for any ulterior motive. "What did you want to do today?" On cue, Spencer's stomach grumbles and that brings out some guilt in the brunette for what she did about breakfast. "After I make more pancakes that is."

Spencer jumps off her wife's lap because she's excited to get something she hasn't had in months. She yanks Ashley to her feet and then she pushes her in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm sure we can think of something once I'm all pancaked out."

"I bet we can," Ashley seductively replies but she's only teasing. She has no intention of going back on her word.

Spencer gently shoves the brunette and she's careful not to get too aggressive. They both end up laughing, and it's a sound they've really missed hearing from one another.

* * *

Ashley is trying very hard to keep her expression neutral. The blonde's watchful gaze is making that task difficult though. She can feel the tension in the room and it's making her uncomfortable.

Spencer's eyes haven't left her wife's for at least two minutes. There's a lot at stake and she doesn't want to lose. She looks down and then back up before she makes her move. "B9."

"Damn it!" Ashley exclaims because she's lost.

"Come on, say it," Spencer gleefully demands. She's having a lot of fun and winning has made her afternoon with Ashley even better.

Ashley rolls her eyes but she's having a hard time containing her smile. "You sunk my battleship."

"And…" Spencer is not going to let Ashley get away with not making the sound.

"Seriously?" she questions and the blonde nods her head very enthusiastically. Ashley emits a low whistle and then she makes a huge exploding noise to finish off the effect. "Ok, ok, you got what you wanted."

After Spencer was fed more pancakes than she knew what to do with, Ashley had discovered some board games in the cabin. It was decided that whoever won the battleship extravaganza would decide what they did for the remainder of the day.

"Oh man, that was priceless," Spencer chuckles as she stands up. She links her hand with Ashley's and leads them towards the front door.

"Where are going?" Ashley pouts and the blonde finds it adorable.

"You and I are going for a walk," Spencer explains as she pulls one confused brunette out the door.

Ashley doesn't really want to go outside. She prefers being indoors with Spencer and if there is some cuddling involved she won't complain "Where are we walking to? We're in the middle of nowhere."

"Don't be a spoilsport because you lost," Spencer replies as they begin their trek through the wooded area by the cabin.

They banter back and forth throughout the entire journey that Spencer has taken them on. But their bantering is friendly and not even close to resembling the harsh words they at one time exchanged with ease.

"Can you please explain to me what the point of that whole exercise was?" Ashley inquires when they return to the cabin an hour later.

Spencer wraps her arms around the brunette's neck and she doesn't even bother trying to wipe the smile off her face. "It was fun." She loves how horrified her wife looks.

Ashley wants to protest but the kisses she's getting from Spencer make that near impossible.

Besides, as long as they're doing stuff together, that's all that matters to Ashley.

And for the record, that's all that matters to Spencer as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N There is one more chapter left after this one, thanks again for the feedback you've left for me.**

Chapter 11

Spencer's lips slide across Ashley's while her hands keep the brunette in place. She knows she should probably stop; that she's not ready to jump right back into things with her wife. Apologies, confessions and sweet words are nice, but they aren't enough to erase every fight, every insult or every lonely night the two of them have lived through. Ashley is thoroughly intoxicating, however, she always has been so she can't really stop. As Spencer's lips find the brunette's again, she feels a renewed sense of confidence in herself and what she does to her wife.

Ashley is also wondering just how far she and Spencer should go right now. Even though she's been with the blonde for over ten years, she feels like she doesn't know her wife as well as she once did. They lived the latter part of their marriage almost as strangers. Feelings were bottled up, parts of themselves were hidden and conversations became superficial. None of that seems all that important when Spencer nibbles on her bottom lip. All the bad memories, all the loneliness and all the fears she once had disappear. Ashley knows that it's only temporary, that there will be hard moments to wade through and bitterness to get rid of. But she's also certain that the blonde is as committed to turning things around as she is.

"I forgot how well you can kiss," Spencer remarks after moving her mouth off of her wife's. Her breathing is ragged and her eyes closed as she savors the wonderful sensations that being so close to the brunette bring out in her. She lays her head on the pillow beside Ashley and she's both comforted and aroused when she opens her eyes back up. The look the brunette is giving her can best be described as predatory. Needless to say, it's a look Spencer loves seeing. "I can't remember the last time we kissed like that."

"I know what you mean," Ashley replies. The make out session reminds her of how things used to be with Spencer when they first met. Everything was so intense, so new and so unbelievably good. She gazes lovingly at the blonde and she finds herself getting lost in the blue eyes she's missed terribly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Spencer says back without any hesitation. Her heart feels like it's expanding and as corny as it sounds, beating again for only one person. She reaches out to touch the brunette's cheek. The touch is simple but the affect it has on them is electrifying. Spencer has no idea how they ended up on the bed in the master bedroom. She muses to herself that old habits really are hard to break and that makes her smile. She feels nervous, but it's not the kind of nervous that makes her want to run. It's the kind of nervous she remembers feeling when she first laid eyes on her wife.

Ashley can't hold back. She draws Spencer into her body, but she doesn't do that to push them into something they're not ready for. She does it to feel the blonde, all of her, and to remind herself of what she came so close to losing. The brunette shuts her eyes when Spencer relaxes into her embrace and the last thing she remembers before she falls asleep is her wife tracing "I love you" on her back with her finger.

Spencer is tempted to fall asleep as well, but she restrains herself. She's missed too many moments like this and she doesn't want to miss another one. The longer Ashley is out the more awake the blonde feels. More importantly, she feels safe and not at all threatened by the intensity of her feelings. Spencer shifts back so she can watch Ashley, but that doesn't last long because she doesn't want Ashley to wake up and think what she's doing is creepy. An idea about what to do for the rest of the night forms in the blonde's head as she lies there. She smiles as she dislodges herself from her wife's embrace and that smile only gets bigger when the brunette latches onto the pillow she leaves in her place.

* * *

Satisfied that everything is in place, Spencer decides it's time to wake her wife up. She opens the bedroom door to find the adorable sight of Ashley sprawled out on her back. Her hair is messy and she is still holding that pillow close to her. For a second, Spencer contemplates scaring the brunette awake. She has to suppress a giggle at the expected reaction Ashley would have if she ran and jumped on the bed. She assumes that the reaction she'd get would be screaming and possibly having her wife roll off the bed.

As funny as that scenario is, the blonde chooses to go another route entirely. Before she heads over to Ashley, Spencer sneaks into the bathroom to fix her hair and apply some make up. She doesn't go all out but she does want Ashley to realize she's making an effort for her. Spencer is firm in her belief that she doesn't have to try so hard; she wants to though. She hopes the brunette will realize she's going to work on her confidence issues and learn to be comfortable with herself and around Ashley. It's an important step to take and something that has to be faced if the two of them are going to continue moving forward.

Spencer climbs on top of the bed before carefully climbing on top of the brunette. She dislodges the pillow from Ashley's grasp without disturbing her. The blonde takes a few seconds to appreciate the position she's in and then she slowly moves her index finger across her wife's stomach. The touch is meant to be teasing and the feeling it produces in her own body is not lost on Spencer. She grins when Ashley starts stirring but her eyes remain closed. The blonde increases the pressure on the brunette's abdomen and is rewarded with low moan for her efforts.

Ashley's eyes slowly open and it takes her a few seconds to get them focused. She does a double take when she realizes that she's being straddled by Spencer. "Now that's the way I like to be woken up." Her voice is raspy from sleep and she can tell that the blonde is a big fan of the way it sounds.

"I thought you might like it," Spencer replies while her finger continues to move in circles. "Did you have a good nap?"

Ashley's hands find their way to the blonde's thighs. She caresses them gently and she loves it when she hears her wife's breathing hitch. The answer that she had planned out in her head is deemed unimportant when the brunette pulls Spencer down to her. Ashley switches positions deftly and then she greets her wife with an after nap kiss.

Spencer sighs into the soft kiss and sighs again when Ashley pulls back. "I guess that answers my question."

"I guess it does," Ashley replies with a smile on her face. She can't get over how different things are from this morning, how full of hope and love she feels. It's a welcome change and one she's very grateful for. "Let me get freshened up and then we can decide about dinner."

"Ok," Spencer agrees. She has to contain her excitement for the surprise she's going to spring on the brunette because she doesn't want to give anything away. Spencer sits up right after the Ashley gets off her and she misses the contact with the brunette immediately.

Ashley brushes her teeth and then she checks her appearance in the mirror to make sure she doesn't have a bad case of bed head. When she's satisfied that she's sufficiently presentable she heads back to her wife. The brunette is surprised to find Spencer waiting right by the door and she can't figure out why she looks like she's up to something.

"I have a surprise for you," Spencer whispers. She turns shy but maintains eye contact. The blonde takes her wife's hand in her own before making a request. "Can you close your eyes?"

A sexual joke is on the tip of Ashley's tongue but she manages to censor herself. Now isn't the time to tease or goof around. Now is the time to do what Spencer asked of her because she can tell the blonde is nervous. Ashley wonders what her wife is up to as she complies with her request. She's willing to be patient because she has a feeling she's going to like whatever it is that Spencer has done.

"No peeking," Spencer playfully orders. She opens the door and then leads Ashley towards the kitchen. When she has the brunette in just the right spot she speaks again. "Ok, you can look now."

Ashley opens her eyes and when she takes in her surroundings, she tears up. The table is set for two and in the middle of the table are two lit candles. They are the only source of light in the room. The brunette is in awe and she's also stunned by her wife's gesture. "Spence?" She can't finish her question because she's so touched.

"Do you like it?" Spencer bashfully inquires. It's been a long time since she's extended herself out like this and she loves how blown away the brunette appears to be. What she wants most out of this evening is for Ashley to realize she's going to make that effort in their relationship that she promised to do.

"I love it," Ashley assures her. She turns towards Spencer to regain eye contact. "Just like I love you."

Spencer's heart flutters with those words. She can't remember the last time she shared a romantic dinner with the brunette, and she's really looking forward to this one. "I love you too," she replies before pressing her lips against Ashley's.

Ashley fights the urge to deepen the kiss. She wants to savor the night and just enjoy her wife's company, something that she hasn't gotten to do in years. She can't resist the opportunity to interject some humor into the night any longer. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Spencer blushes as she shakes her head. "Not yet, but that doesn't mean I'm not trying to impress you."

"You have," Ashley admits as her lips curve into a sweet smile.

"Dance with me?" Spencer asks as she puts her arms around the brunette's neck.

Ashley's hands instinctively go to the blonde's hips. "There's no music," she quips, but she starts to move along to a song that isn't playing.

Spencer rests her head on her wife's shoulders as she closes her eyes. "We don't need any."

After a few minutes of swaying in silence Ashley guide's Spencer's eyes back to hers. "I'm not trying to cause a fight, but this feels weird."

"I know what you mean," Spencer chuckles. "It always looks so romantic in the movies."

"I could always sing to you," Ashley offers and then the two of them really start laughing. Her remark brings back a memory to both of them of the one time the brunette tried to do just that. It turned out to be more corny than anything and she wasn't really serious about doing again.

"Take a seat at the table," Spencer says with a cheeky grin. She likes having control of the situation and she knows Ashley likes that too.

"Yes ma'am," Ashley smirks as she sits down. "I'm not opposed to being waited on."

Spencer points her finger at the brunette. "Watch it, missy, or you won't be getting any dinner tonight."

Ashley knows her wife is joking but she doesn't want to take any chances. "I'll be good." She watches Spencer grab two plates from the kitchen counter with a lot of interest. "You made me a grilled cheese?" Ashley inquiries when she spies what's on her plate.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaims as she hip checks the brunette's shoulder. "There wasn't much to choose from, and doesn't the saying go that it's the thought that counts."

"You're right," Ashley responds as she takes the plate Spencer hands her. "I should be thanking you, not insulting you."

"Damn right," Spencer teases as her eyes twinkle in the candlelight.

Ashley takes a bite of her sandwich and she watches as Spencer does the same thing. "This is really good. You make one mean grilled cheese and I love you for it."

"Wow. What would your reaction be if I made you a gourmet meal?" Spencer asks as she takes a sip of the wine she found earlier.

Ashley quirks her eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

That's how the meal plays out.

It's filled with a lot of flirting and more importantly it's filled with sweet words, loving glances and tender touching.

Once their dinner is consumed Spencer moves the two of them to the living room. She asks Ashley to light the fireplace because she's always been scared of setting something on fire if she does it herself.

Not long after that task is done, Ashley finds herself sitting on the floor with back pressed up against the couch and Spencer leaning against her. This time both of them are remembering their honeymoon but they're also looking ahead to where they hope they end up.

"I can't wait to tell Sammy I'm coming home," Ashley whispers in the blonde's ear. She can only imagine how excited he's going to be because he'll be getting his family back.

Spencer nods in agreement. "He's going to be so happy." She feels the brunette kiss the side of her neck and it makes her shudder. "I'm so happy."

"Me too." Ashley feels a familiar feeling taking over and she doesn't like it. "I bet your mom will be disappointed."

Spencer tenses up because this issue is one they haven't broached yet, but it's one that cannot be skimmed over. She readjusts her body so she's facing the brunette. "Ash," she starts as she places her hand on her wife's cheek. "That's not true."

"She's never liked me," Ashley counters. She doesn't want to start an argument but she feels like they might be heading for one. "I know she thinks you can do better."

"You're wrong, very wrong," Spencer states with a lot of conviction. "You've always thought that, but it's not at all true."

Ashley shakes her head. "I see the way she looks down her nose at me."

Spencer sighs out of frustration, but she's careful not to raise her voice. "You think that way because you've gotten this idea stuck in your head and you won't let it go." She sees the brunette about to cut in so she keeps talking. "I know where that issue stems from," Spencer says referring to Ashley's own insecurities. "But it's simply not true. When my mom found out about us splitting up she was really upset."

"She was?" Ashley always believed that Paula would have done some sort of victory dance when she heard the news.

"Yeah, she really was," Spencer assures the brunette. "I agree that she wasn't so friendly when you two first met but that had nothing to do with you. I'm her only daughter and the youngest so she wasn't going to like anyone I brought home initially. I've heard her many times tell anyone who would listen how lucky I am to have you. And she's always telling me what a great parent you are."

Ashley is shocked and she doesn't quite know how to respond. "Really?"

"I wouldn't lie," Spencer says while keeping her eyes trained on her wife's. "I'm going to try very hard to be more accepting of my body, and I want you to do the same about my mom. It's only fair or we'll just end up fighting all the time again. I don't want that."

"I don't want that either," Ashley replies as she lets this new information sink in. The blonde had tried in the past to get the same point across but she was never able to. The difference now is that Ashley is actually listening and not letting her doubts interfere with that. "Wait, let me make sure I'm understanding this. You want me to accept your mom's body?"

Spencer bursts out laughing before smacking the brunette's arm. "If you keep making jokes like that the only body you'll be appreciating is your own."

Ashley tugs on the blonde's shirt to get some kissing in. It's been too long since she's been able to enjoy Spencer's lips. They kiss until they're short of breath and then Ashley turns her wife back around so they can enjoy the fire place and their surroundings some more.

* * *

When bedtime arrives Spencer and Ashley head to their room hand-in-hand. Their night went very well, and both of them feel relaxed around each other again. That changes though when Spencer goes to grab her sleeping attire. She watches as Ashley strips down quickly without caring that the blonde's eyes are on her. Spencer wishes she didn't feel so shy around her wife, but she does and that causes her to freeze.

Ashley gets into bed so she can get some more cuddling time in. It's only when she looks up and sees the fear in the blonde's eyes that she understands what's going on. She turns her head so Spencer doesn't feel like she's on display. Ashley isn't frustrated or disappointed because she understands why the blonde feels that way.

Spencer appreciates Ashley's gesture a lot and it makes her confidence level grow enough that she decides she can't live her whole life afraid. "You don't have to look away," Spencer whispers, her voice shaking a little.

Ashley raises her head up. "It's ok, Spence, you…"

Spencer lifts her shirt over her head before the brunette can go on. She notices the wide-eyed reaction of Ashley and the passion that burns in her wife's eyes. The blonde doesn't get completely naked but she is able to get her pajamas on in Ashley's presence. She loves the brunette's reaction to seeing her body and it makes her tingle all over.

"You're so beautiful," Ashley says when Spencer joins her under the covers. "So beautiful."

Spencer knows her cheeks are getting red, but she's not embarrassed. She kisses Ashley passionately and even though she's tempted to let things get more heated, she holds back. Not because she's ashamed or anything, but the day has been a long one and she really is tired. "I love you."

Ashley turns the lamp beside the bed off and then she wraps her arms around the blonde from behind. "I love you too."

Spencer feels herself drifting off to sleep but she has something to say to her wife. "Goodnight, Bunny."

Ashley can't see the blonde but she knows she's smiling, and so is she. "Hey, Spence."

"Yes, Bunny," Spencer is positive of what's coming next.

Ashley kisses the shell of the blonde's ear, "You never had stinky feet."

And that's the last thing that's said before they both fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So this is it, the last chapter. There was some talk when this was first posted regarding an epilogue but ultimately I decided not to do one. Not sure if there is any interest in that, but if there is, I would definitely considering writing a one chapter follow up to this story.**

**Thanks again to anyone who read and left feedback, it is so appreciated.  
**

Chapter 12

"I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow," Ashley lets out softly as she looks into Spencer's eyes.

After a Sunday filled with talking, joking around and lots of kissing, the two of them are back in front of the fireplace. Their time together is quickly approaching its conclusion and the brunette is worried about how things will go when they return to their everyday lives. She hopes that they don't fall back into the pattern of fighting over nothing and not communicating. But Ashley knows that hold habits are hard to break. Even with all the good times they've recently shared, her fear is still present. She already lost her wife once, that was hard enough, but a second time would be unbearable.

Spencer rests her head on the brunette's shoulder. "I know what you mean." She's not naïve enough to believe that one weekend will solve all their problems. "I miss Sammy like crazy, but I love being alone with you as well."

"We have to make a pact." Ashley tilts Spencer's head up so they're eye to eye again. "Even if life gets busy or we're stressed out, we always make time for each other."

"Do you want to do some sort of crazy handshake to seal that pact?" Spencer teases.

"I'm trying to be serious," Ashley replies with a fake pout. She manages to keep her face like that for about two seconds before she's back to smiling. "Besides, I'd like to seal it with a kiss if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Spencer says before she engages her wife in a long, lingering and passionate kiss. She presses her forehead against Ashley's as she contemplates bringing something up that she doesn't really want to. It's been on her mind since yesterday, but Spencer was scared at first to say something. After that, there never seemed to be a good time to broach the subject.

Ashley notices the way that the blonde is biting on her bottom lip, something she always does when she's anxious. "What's wrong?"

Spencer makes up her mind to ask the question that she can't get out of her head. If she doesn't, it will always be something she wonders about. "I know I have no right to ask this," she hesitates to gauge the brunette's reaction. "But, uh...were there a lot of…" Ashley keeps quiet while waiting patiently for her wife to find her words. "Did you date a lot while we were separated?"

At first Ashley is a bit hurt that her wife would think she moved on that quickly. That is until she remembers how she used to imply she was a dating machine to get under Spencer's skin. Ashley wants to kick herself for being so immature and for purposely misleading the blonde. "The only person I have eyes for, the only person I've ever had eyes for, is you." The last part comes out in a whisper as Ashley's fingers slide across Spencer's cheek.

Spencer can feel her heart melting as she gazes into her wife's eyes. She doesn't need to question her further because she can tell that everything the brunette said was the truth. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too," Ashley replies before sealing her declaration with a sweet kiss.

They snuggle together, both of them content with the quiet time, because soon enough they'll be heading back to the real world. It's quite a change from the loud fighting that they were constantly engaging in during the past six months, and even before that. Ashley breaks the silence when she begins to chuckle to herself.

Spencer moves her head away from the brunette's shoulder to find out why she's laughing. "What?"

The joke in Ashley's head gets even funnier to her so it takes her a few minutes before she can answer. "You know how we got forced to stay here by our therapist?" Spencer nods her head even though she's not sure what her wife is getting at. "Well…" The brunette is once again sidetracked by her own humor. "Don't you find it ironic that we needed a "Dick" to save our marriage?"

"Ashley!" Spencer exclaims in horror.

"What?" Ashley thinks her remark was hilarious. "It's true!"

"I suppose," Spencer replies, her mouth twitching. She tries in vain to keep a straight face but it's no use. Soon enough they're giggling and by the end they both have tears in their eyes. "You have a sick mind sometimes."

Ashley shrugs. "But you love that mind." She pulls Spencer on her lap and hugs her close. "Right?"

"I really do," Spencer whispers as a soft smile appears on her face.

Ashley smiles as well before their lips meet again. They stay out by the fireplace for a little while longer until they head to bed together. Each of them is feeling more secure about their future and what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

_I have to admit something. It's not easy for me because I'm usually a brave fellow. But right now I'm scared out of my mind. I haven't spoken to either Ashley or Spencer since I launched my brilliant plan to get them back together. I was going to call yesterday but then I got sidetracked by a Dr. Phil marathon on TV. That man is a genius! _

Dick turns towards the cabin as he grips the steering wheel. _My tummy hurts. I'm really kicking myself now for leaving my Pepto Bismol at home._ He puts the car in park when he reaches his destination but he's reluctant to get out and face the music. _It's times like this that I wish my mom didn't throw out my security blanket_.

He steps out the car with a lot of trepidation; Dick is one nervous doctor. His attention is soon drawn to the front of the cabin because he hears the door being slammed. Dick is frozen in his spot when he sees a very agitated Spencer barreling towards him. _Oh no! Angry lesbian at twelve o'clock! I'm terrified. Somebody hold me!_

"You are in so much trouble," Spencer shrieks when she's two feet away from the good doctor. "I'm going to sue you for so much money your grandkids will be paying your debt off!"

_Holy shit! This couldn't get any worse! _Dick gulps and he's too frightened of Spencer to respond.

"I wasn't done yelling at you," Ashley bellows as she joins her wife outside.

_My plan was one big failure. My reputation will be ruined and no one will ever trust me to fix their relationship again. Not to mention I'm scared for my life._

Spencer whirls around to face Ashley. "Oh yeah!" she barks, her hands on her hip. "If you have something to say, then say it."

_I know it's wrong, but seeing these two square off is so totally hot_. Dick can't tear his eyes away from the bickering couple.

"There's only one thing I have to say to you," Ashley replies as she stands inches from the blonde.

_Somebody get these two some mud to wrestle in_. Dick is about to step in but he's stopped by Spencer's shrill voice.

She moves right into the brunette's personal space. "And what's that?"

Ashley's expression changes from a scowl to a smile. "I love you."

Dick's jaw hits the floor. _What was that?_

"I love you too." Spencer plants a short, but pleasing nonetheless kiss on her wife's lips

_I think I just died and went to heaven. Kiss more! Kiss more! Kiss more! Kiss more!_ Dick doesn't know if he can even speak after watching Spencer and Ashley make up.

Spencer turns around and then she slides her fingers into the brunette's. "Gotcha!" she exclaims to the doctor.

"We thought we'd play a little joke to get back at you for leaving us stranded," Ashley explains. "But we're really glad you did."

"Really glad," Spencer concurs as she smiles at her wife.

_I've been had! Those sneaky rascals! Who knew lesbians had such a good sense of humor? And can I just add…I am the man! That's right, my plan worked like a charm. Not that I had any doubts._ Dick smiles as well, "That's very good news." _Who's the man? I am! I am the man! The man who had the most brilliant plan! I am so fucking smart!_

"But we know this is just the beginning for us." Ashley's tone has turned serious. "We want to keep seeing you so we don't fall into any of our old patterns." Spencer nods in agreement and they both wait for the doctor's response.

_Holy cow! I can't believe my good luck. Christmas has definitely come early this year_. "I think that's a very smart decision. We'll set weekly appointments to ensure that doesn't happen." _Yeah we will! If this works out I can start targeting lesbians as new clients. I even have the best slogan all ready to go. "You don't like dick, but this "Dick" is exactly what you need to put the spark back in your marriage." I'm a marketing genius._

Ashley and Spencer get their stuff so they can head home, while Dick continues to marvel at his good fortune and fine mind.

* * *

Once they got back to their cars, Ashley drove hers back home, to her home with Spencer and Sammy, and the blonde followed her. They were going to pick their son up together so they could both see his reaction when they shared the news of their reconciliation with him. Ashley even got in a short conversation with Kyla who was thrilled to hear that she wouldn't have a roommate anymore.

Spencer rings the doorbell and then she looks over at Ashley who is hiding a few feet from her. She smiles at the brunette and she marvels at the heart flutters she feels when Ashley smiles back at her.

"You're home," Paula exclaims when she opens the front door. "How was your trip?"

The blonde doesn't get the chance to respond because she's tackled by a little blonde boy the second she steps in the house.

"Mommy!" Sammy squeals as he jumps into his mother's arms. "I missed you so much."

Spencer plants a few kisses on her son's forehead. "I missed you too." She squeezes him tight before dropping her voice down. "I have a surprise for you."

Sammy is beaming. "I love surprises."

"How's my favorite guy doing?" Ashley asks when she comes out of her hiding spot.

"Mama!" Sammy shrieks as he jumps out of Spencer's arms and into the brunette's. "I missed you, and I love you."

Ashley laughs at her son's enthusiasm. "Not as much as I missed you." She purposely avoids Paula's eyes because she's not a hundred percent convinced yet that the older woman likes her. "How do you feel about me moving back home?"

"You mean we'd be a family again?" Sammy asks with wide eyes.

"We would," Ashley replies as she gets emotional. She looks over at the blonde and sees her having the same reaction. "That's exactly what your mom and I want."

"Me too." Sammy flies out of Ashley's arms, confusing both his parents. "I'm gonna get my stuff so we can leave now."

Spencer chuckles at her son's antics. "I should probably help him so he doesn't leave anything behind." She follows Sammy towards the guest room but not before sharing a smile with her mom and a meaningful look with the brunette.

"Subtle," Ashley mumbles to herself. She decides to bite the bullet and face the woman she's been scared of since they first met. "Thanks again for watching Sammy."

"You don't have to thank me; he's a joy to have around," Paula replies warmly. "You two have done a fabulous job raising him."

"Uh…thanks," Ashley is shocked by the compliment even though she shouldn't be.

Paula puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "And I'm really happy that you and Spencer worked everything out."

"So am I," Ashley says as her nervousness subsides.

"Break her heart again and I will have to kill you though," Paula warns, but the smile never leaves her face.

"You don't have to worry about that," Ashley assures the older woman. Her nerves have returned but she's not too concerned because she has no plans to ever be separated from her family again. "I actually have a favor to ask you. I want to take Spencer out on a date Saturday night. Do you mind watching Sammy again?"

"Not at all," Paula replies. She's glad to do her part in making sure her daughter's marriage stays strong. "And if you want him to sleepover just let me know."

Ashley is mildly disturbed when Paula winks at her, but she's not going to turn her offer down.

A few minutes later Spencer returns with Sammy in her arms and his bag around her shoulder. She hugs her mom and then turns towards the brunette. "You ready to head home?"  
Ashley smiles as she pulls the two most important people in her life close to her. "More than you will ever know."

* * *

The reunited family spent their afternoon playing all sorts of games and enjoying their quality time with each other. After dinner, their evening was spent watching movies cuddled together on the couch, much to the delight of everyone.

Spencer is waiting for Ashley while she tucks Sammy in bed. It's a ritual she's missed doing so much on the nights she didn't get to see him. The blonde's motives for letting her wife put their son to sleep aren't completely selfless. She has a surprise of her own in store for Ashley and it's one she's sure the brunette will love.

"Sammy is too cute," Ashley remarks when she enters the bedroom she's ecstatic to be sharing with Spencer again. She can't quite believe that she's home and happy. It was something that didn't seem at all possible just days ago. The brunette hasn't told her wife yet about their upcoming date because she wants it to be a surprise. She plans to wine, dine and romance Spencer, like the blonde has never seen before. "I'm don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." She shuts the door behind her as she yawns.

"That's too bad," Spencer says as she watches Ashley walk into the bathroom.

"Why is that?" Ashley asks right before she starts to brush her teeth.

"Because I'm naked," Spencer states matter-of-factly. She's all for feeling more comfortable with herself, but she really doesn't want to wait anymore to be with the brunette.

Ashley nearly chokes on her toothbrush. She wipes her face, and then she's back in the bedroom in no time whatsoever. "N-n-naked?" the brunette stammers out as she stares at her wife's bare shoulders.

Spencer lifts the covers up to peek underneath them. "Yup," she confirms when she's looking at the brunette again. "Like the day I was born."

It takes Ashley about two seconds to snap out of her stupor. She's about to strip and join her wife when she thinks of something to do first. Spencer is amused when Ashley heads for the door to lock it. They're both startled when they hear a knocking sound that can only be their son.

Ashley opens the door to find Sammy sanding there, with his teddy bear clutched firmly in his hands. She kneels down so she's eye level with her son. "What's wrong?"

Sammy looks up and his eyes are very sad. "I had a bad dream and I'm scared."

Ashley scoops Sammy up to give him a big hug. "I'm sorry to hear that." She turns around and shoots the blonde an apologetic look. "Do you want to sleep with your mom and me tonight?"

Sammy nods as his bottom lip juts out. "I do."

Spencer isn't upset though. As much as she wants to be with the brunette, she knows they have plenty of time now for that to happen. Besides, their son needs them and she doesn't like seeing him upset. She slips her pajamas back on before Ashley brings Sammy over to her.

The two of them climb into bed and Sammy immediately finds a comfortable place between both his parents.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the monsters away," Spencer whispers in her son's ear. She claps two times to turn off the lights, and then her hand finds Ashley's.

Even though he had a bad dream, Sammy falls asleep with a big smile on his face. Because having his family back together means the prayer he used to say in his head every night has finally been answered.


End file.
